Sweet Pretenses
by leidi-chan
Summary: To Ichigo, Rukia was just a replacement who held no place in his heart. He never acknowledged their marriage or Rukia, only the power and money their company provides. IchigoxRukia
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hiya everyone! This is my first fic ever. I hope you like it. This is kinda angsty and characters are a bit OOC, please bear with me. I apologize for future typos and wrong grammar. Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to review. Thanks.. Toodles.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I wish I did though.

* * *

Sweet Pretenses

By: leidi-chan

Chapter 1

_

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki-Kurosaki. Kurosaki-dono. Mrs. Kurosaki. I should be happy. This is what I've wanted; to be Mrs. Rukia Kurosaki. But how come all I feel is emptiness? Did Ichigo really fill that hole of longingness in my heart or am I just trapped in my own fantasy that somehow I'm still hoping that he'd stop making that hole bigger? I thought being his wife would change everything but I guess the only thing that has change is our families' income. _

Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki were both from very influential families. The Kuchiki family and Kurosaki family held almost all of Japan's economy and it was only a matter of time before both companies would merge, and that time was when both Ichigo and Rukia were at the right age to be wed.

Ever since Rukia was a small girl she had been friends with Ichigo. They were very close since both were homeschooled and both always see one another in balls. During high school they were still together but in a private school owned by the Kurosaki family. It was when they turned college that they grew apart, Rukia went to France to pursue her dreams as a designer and Ichigo went to the States to study a business course. It was then Rukia discovered her feelings for Ichigo, the more she thought about stopping that feeling the more she grew to love him. She tried rekindling their friendship, she asked her older brother about him and when she had enough information she emailed the young man and sure enough the friendship that she thought was gone came back. They started writing to one another and when the time came for them to go back to their homeland they made a promise to one another to meet up and spend a day together in a carnival that they both used to go to when they were kids.

But Rukia was surprised to find Isshin Kurosaki, his wife and son with her father, Ginrei and her older brother, Byakuya, in the vast living room of their estate. It was when they had announced the merging of both families. Ever since then, Ichigo and her had grown further apart than she could ever imagine.

"Rukia-sama?" The gentle voice of the butler had pulled the raven-haired beauty out of her trance.

"Mao, do come in" The butler opened the door and rolled in his mistress' breakfast. Rukia made a face which made the butler smile.

"You need your energy my lady." The butler said taking off the cover of his mistress' meal.

"We both know he won't even care if I ate or not" She said bitterly. Standing up from the bed and heading to her vanity.

"The master cares deeply for you, please eat your breakfast" The butler pleaded.

Rukia smiled, looking at Mao's expression. He really was concern about her health but still she found it useless to be gaining energy when she never did use it anyway. She sighed in defeat and walked towards the meal prepared by their butler.

"Did he say anything about coming home tonight?" Rukia said, poking the prepared eggs with her fork. She didn't have to mention who 'he' was.

"I believe so my lady." Mao answered; he smiled inwardly when he saw his mistress' face lighten up a bit. She pitied her mistress; everyone in the huge mansion pitied her. Of course, they only kept it to themselves.

"Very well then, please tell Yui to prepare a bath for me and a dress" Rukia said with a smile as she downed her breakfast.

--

"_How is she?"_

"Very cheerful today mi lord. I'm afraid she is thrilled with her husband's return" Mao answered.

"_Very well. Keep me informed"_ With that Mao flip off his cell phone. He sighed and looked at Yui, Rukia's personal assistant.

"Is that…"

"Yes." Mao didn't have to let Yui finish her statement.

"So he knows…"

"For a very long time now."

"But I thought your loyalty was with Master Kurosaki" Mao smiled and walked over to Yui.

"There is where you are wrong. My loyalty lies with Master Isshin Kurosaki." Mao said, Yui just smiled at him. She never thought Mao felt so strongly about their Master Ichigo but she knew how their master's father cared deeply about their Lady Rukia. Yui knew that Ichigo's actions towards their mistress played a big part in Mao's loyalties.

"It troubles me that Master Ichigo is coming home" Mao said as he arranged the daffodils in the vase.

"How so?" Yui asked, eyeing the older man.

"I believe that Lady Rukia is still hoping that she could fix their marriage."

"But why not? She still can hope right?" Yui replied.

"Yui, how can she fix her marriage when her husband never acknowledged it?" Mao said with a sigh, leaving the kitchen.

--

"That's beautiful mi lady" Yui exclaimed as Rukia stepped out from the bathroom.

"Thank you Yui" Rukia chirped excitedly. She sat down at her vanity while Yui grabbed her brush and started combing her mistress' long raven colored hair. Yui frowned inwardly, it was a shame at what her mistress had been debased to. She knew how beautiful her mistress was before being married to their master. She was vibrant, full of life and always smiling, but now she was skin and bones, her beautiful amethyst eyes not as lustrous as before and she was always confined into their bed. Yui cringed inwardly as her eyes caught sight of the purple bruise in her mistress' shoulder.

"Mi Lady, your bruise. It hasn't healed yet?" She asked concerned.

Rukia immediately placed a hand over the bruise to cover it up.

"I wish you do not mention this to Mao or my husband" She simply replied.

"But mistress I thought…--"

"This one is different, the last one was in my stomach" She said cutting her off.

"But…they attacked you again?" Yui asked concerned.

"Yes" Was Rukia's simple reply and Yui knew that the conversation had ended. The young maid wince, _they_ did it again. Yui could never be sure on how their Lady Rukia could hide stuff like this to her husband…well that is if he really cared. It had been about a year ago when it started, Rukia was out to visit her family and when she came back to the Kurosaki estate she was covered in bruises and blood.

Mao and Yui were the ones who found her in front of the house unconscious. The guards said friends of their mistress were the only ones who entered with a car, but Mao and Yui believed otherwise. She had many cuts on her arms and face, her body covered by many bruises and the words 'I'm a whore' branded on their mistress' stomach. Mao and Yui would never forget that day, their mistress had refused being admitted to the hospital and preferred to rest in the comforts of their bed. She had rested for two weeks, and in those two weeks not even the shadow of her dear husband graced their mansion.

Rukia turned back to her vanity. Yui gave an inward sigh and started brushing her mistress' hair once more. Rukia's raven colored hair could still put a silk cloth to shame and Yui was a bit happy for her about that at least there was still something that hasn't changed.

--

Rukia had waited patiently for her dear husband to arrive. It had been two weeks since he left for a business trip to the United States and Rukia was more than excited to see him again.

"Mao, is the Pecking Duck ready?" She asked the butler as she graced the kitchen dressed in a blue cocktail.

Mao smiled at seeing how excited and happy his mistress was, but he knew they were all just fooling themselves because once the master arrives he wouldn't even dare to look at the prepared meal saying something like 'I already ate', or 'I'm tired, I wish to retire to my quarters'. Mao winced inwardly the way their master always says 'my', and the look of pain in Lady Rukia's face and her state the following days.

They had heard the screech of the car signaling their master's arrival.

"You there, bring the pecking duck and the wine in the dining table" Mao ordered one of the house servants.

Mao and Rukia went to the front door to welcome the mansion's master.

"Master Kurosaki…" Mao said, grabbing the coat and the briefcase their orange-haired man dropped in his hands.

"Kurosaki-sama" Rukia chirped up, stopping Ichigo in his tracks. "We've prepared dinner, let's go eat" She said hopefully.

"I need to go somewhere" Was his only answer and walked straight to the vast staircase and up their room. Mao looked at his mistress and saw the pain etched on her amethyst eyes. She breathed in what she hoped was courage and followed her husband.

"I know that you're tired and leaving again can really take a toll on your body Ichigo" Rukia said from the doorway of their room as Ichigo grabbed a new set of suit and continued to change.

"I've arrived in Japan yesterday and I have rested well" He replied without looking at her.

"Oh…" was her only reply. "Then I am guessing you have eaten as well"

"No I haven't" Ichigo replied. Rukia smiled and a sudden wave of hope filled her.

"That's great; the chef prepared your favorite, pecking duck…"

"I'm having dinner outside, you could eat with Mao and Yui" Ichigo said, fixing his collar and taking his leave. Rukia followed him until the staircase where she finally realized that they had a visitor.

Ichigo walked down the stairs and to the woman sitting in the white sofa of their living room. Rukia stopped in her tracks and watched the scene before her unfold. How the beautiful woman dressed in a burgundy gown nuzzled her husband's neck lovingly and how Ichigo kissed her on the lips passionately. They looked like the perfect couple, greatly balancing one another. Rukia's heart broke and mourned with unmatched envy. And as she continued to watch them, she can't help but stop the lone tear that had slid down her beautiful face, it was in that instant that her husband met her eyes. It was as if he was mocking her, a smile slowly creeping in his beautiful face. She clenched to the pain she was feeling in her heart. His brown eyes told her everything that she didn't want to hear but already knew.

"_You are nothing but a tool to my success"_

Rukia turned around and took her leave, walking as fast as her legs could carry her to their…_her_ room.

The Kuchiki and Kurosaki business empires had prosper like it had never prospered before; Rukia hoped that she could say the same for her marriage. It hurt to know that when you love someone so much that you are willing to give everything up but that person only sees you as a tool for his way to power and money.

Yui had seen everything and followed her mistress as soon as their master and his companion took their leave.

"I'm so stupid Yui" Rukia sobbed, removing her jewelry violently and throwing them randomly in the room

"Please don't say that Lady Rukia" Yui pleaded as she tried to calm her mistress down.

Rukia broke down on Yui arms and they both fell to the carpeted floor of the room.

"Who am I kidding? It was just a marriage of convenience!" She said between her sobs. "I wish I would just die!" She screamed.

"Please don't say that." Yui said, gently rubbing her mistress' back.

Rukia knew it from the beginning. It was just a marriage for convenience. She knew Ichigo loved someone else, and she knew she can never be enough to replace her. Orihime Inoue. The only person Ichigo had ever loved, of course he had asked his parents that he wanted to marry Orihime but his parents had adamantly refused saying that marrying a middle-class woman like Orihime would not benefit their business, and if he did not marry Rukia he would be disowned by his father.

To Ichigo, Rukia was just a replacement who held no place in his heart. He never acknowledged their marriage or Rukia, only the power and money their company provides.

The choices Rukia made, the uncertainties she thought she and Ichigo could overcome. In one moment of fear and doubt Rukia had finally found her resolve.

"Leave me Yui"

* * *

Please review! and tell me what you think. Thanks lots


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: so well, yeah! chapter 2. thanks to everyone who reviewed and read this story. i'm still on the 'setting-the-stage' part of my story, but the following chapters would clear everything up. to all of my dear reviewers and readers thank you for the support, i'm terribly sorry i can't thank you personally so i'll just be doing it here. thanks again and i hope you like this. i am open to any suggestions so just tell me, ayt? keep on reading and reviewing it helps me in writing:)

-leidi-chan

* * *

Sweet Pretenses

Chapter 2

* * *

Days had gone on into weeks, and every single day her husband would come home with a different woman. She would stand in the shadows, silent, purposely hidden as she watched how affectionate her husband was to them. And Ichigo would make sure she'd see, he'd bring the woman to their room and Rukia had no other choice but to leave them be.

Her depression grew due to her failing marriage. When Ichigo was out she would spend half of her time confined to her bed and the other half watching her infidel husband go off with a different woman every single day. She was dying…emotionally and physically. Her physique grew worse, for she rarely ate. Mao, Yui and the rest of the house staff was worried with their beloved mistress, they would beg her to eat her meals but she would refuse and state that she would only eat with her husband. This of course resulted into more alarming issues, Rukia spent lonely nights waiting for her husband to arrive only to have her already broken heart be shattered into a million smaller pieces when her so called husband comes home with another woman.

"Mrs. Kurosaki—"

"Stop…Don't call me that. You know he doesn't like it when you address me like that. Just leave me be." Rukia whispered that the maid barely caught what she had said.

The old maid bowed in respect and left the room leaving Rukia to her thoughts and the untouched meal.

"The mistress still won't eat" The maid told Mao. The old butler frowned in disappointment.

"I will handle it." Mao dismissed the maid and knocked on their mistress' door.

"Come in" She said with a barely audible voice.

Mao entered with a look of sympathy in his onyx eyes.

"Mi Lady please eat your breakfast."

"No" She answered curtly.

"Lady Rukia please eat, what would Master Ichigo say?" Mao argued a look of determination in his eyes.

"Good riddance, maybe. Or Thank you for dying" Rukia closed her eyes as exhaustion overwhelmed her. "Sometimes I wish I could just turn back time, and be back to the place where we were happy just to see one another in an inauguration ball. But now, I don't even think he'd care or notice if I suddenly disappear" Rukia smiled sadly, curving herself into a fetal position.

"Leave Mao" Rukia was surprised to hear her husband's voice. Her body was frozen and she didn't want to turn to look at him. She was afraid she'd see him again with another one of his women.

"I am glad you have received my message sir" Mao said with a bow before exiting the room.

Ichigo gazed at his wife's still form; her back was to him. He walked slowly to the chair beside the bed and took a seat.

"Mao said you haven't been eating" He said breaking the piercing silence. Rukia slowly turned to her husband, and brilliant amethyst eyes met deep brown ones.

"Why Kurosaki-san, would it even make a difference if I ate or not?" She said, and all Ichigo could do was to stare at her. Her eyes, he knew there was something different about them. Rukia's face was pale, she was almost translucent and Ichigo couldn't help but stare. It was as if she was really seeing her for the first time since their marriage.

"We made vows Kurosaki-san, why did you break them?" She continued her eyes stinging from unshed tears. Ichigo didn't answer; he just kept quiet and gazed at Rukia. She was thinner now than he could remember, her cheeks were very prominent, her eyes deeply set, and her bony fingers were shaking.

Ichigo held her hands and was shocked at how cold they were. He touched her shoulder and all Rukia could do was to freeze. She had been yearning for that touch since their marriage, even though she knew deep down he was only doing this to make himself feel better. Ichigo trailed his hand down her shoulder and he felt her ribs beneath his hand even with the rather thick blanket on her.

"Don't you have anything more important to do Kurosaki-san? I'm sure your better off with one of your girlfriends" It pained her to speak those words , but Rukia knew it hurt a lot more seeing him pretend to care.

Ichigo sighed and opened the untouched meal of his wife. He grabbed the bowl of porridge and started mixing it.

"You should eat" He said. Rukia smiled as she spat her husband's hand that held the spoon of porridge. The spoon fell to the floor with a rather soft clunk and this made Ichigo frown.

"I'm making things a lot easier for you Ichigo. This would speed up my death. Wouldn't you be happy if I die?"

Rukia waited for Ichigo's response. She prayed to whatever higher being that was there to not let her eyes betray her. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Rukia observed her husband's reaction. His eyes were cold, his face showed no emotion and his lips were in a thin line. Rukia wasn't surprised at how little emotions her husband displayed in front of her.

"Finally, there wouldn't be any reason for you to not be with her" Rukia continued, her voice cracking. She didn't have to say who 'her' was they both perfectly knew who that person is. Rukia reached out a hand to touch Ichigo's face. "I know I could never replace her so why do I even try?" She whimpered her hand still on his face. Her hand was like making an inerasable print that would forever haunt him.

Rukia's voice was trembling, her eyes feeling the overpowering exhaustion. Ichigo placed his hand over hers and looked straight into her brilliant amethyst eyes.

"Yes Rukia, nothing would make me happier if you were dead" He replied, removing her hand from his face. Rukia felt time stood still, everything just stopped. She felt pain like she had never felt before. Her already broken heart was crushed into a million tiny pieces by the only man she had ever loved.

Ichigo stood up from his seat and looked down at his wife. Her hands were trembling and her eyes were looking at a distant. And for the first time, Ichigo felt pained by seeing her in such a state. The woman before him was not the Rukia he knew.

"You're just a nuisance, interference between Orihime and I." Ichigo looked down at her and a pang of guilt suddenly pierced him through the chest. The Rukia he knew was beautiful, full of life, always stood up for him in high school, she was the kind of person Ichigo thought he'd be friends with until he dies. The woman was not Rukia, it was just an impostor.

'_Tell me King, who are you trying to convince? Yourself?'_

'_Shut up! You know nothing!' _He argued with his conscience.

'_This is Rukia, King. The Rukia we knew she's gone because of…us'_

'_Us? We did nothing.'_

'_Spoken like a true genius' _

With that Ichigo took his leave without waiting for her reply, the guilt slowly eating its way up to his very being.

His words stung, in fact she preferred a slap. At least that was just physical pain, but what he said…it had hurt her so much. She knew his answer, but it still hurt her to hear those words from him. Her fantasy of ever fixing her marriage was crushed into oblivion. Her eyes hurt and it was getting harder to stop the tears; but Rukia wouldn't allow herself to cry.

She stood up from the bed slowly, her resolve a few weeks back coming again and overwhelming her. She got up and went to her vanity. She pulled open her drawer and began taking out items. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Be happy Ichigo" She said softly, writing in the piece of paper with her elegant handwriting. She removed her wedding band and placed it above the note as a small vision of memories began to play incessantly in the compact movie theater of her mid. How she wished she could bring back the days where Ichigo and her would spend the whole day trying to get away from their bodyguards or sneak out at night just to eat ice cream and ramen. Those days were long gone, and Rukia had to accept that fact.

Next she went to the drawer beside her bed, pulled it open and grabbed the small dagger hidden in the secret compartment. She wanted to slice through her skin and end her life, but as much as she wanted to die for the sake of Ichigo, she couldn't. Dying meant no more pain, no more sleepless nights, no more crying…and ultimately that would mean no more Ichigo.

'_I still love him'_

Tears freely fell from the raven haired's eyes as well as the dagger that fell soundlessly on the carpeted floor. Exhaustion had taken its toll on her body and she fell to the floor.

'_Why do I love you so Ichigo?!' _She questioned herself.

"If you are going to kill yourself might as well do it properly" Rukia looked up and saw her older brother looming above her, a look of disapproval across his face.

"Nii-san" Rukia whimpered, as her older brother walked towards her.

"Ayaa…Rukia" He said, putting one of his arms under her legs while the other supported her head. "Your lighter than paper" He said with a smile, but the truth was Toshirou was really surprised. When their older brother told him to get Rukia he never thought she'd be in this state. The young girl was so fragile; it was as if Toshirou was carrying as porcelain doll that can break if you handled it wrong. The uniquely white haired man glanced down at his sister; she was so pale that she'd pass for someone dead. It was just a couple of weeks ago that they had been watching wrestling together and they had both tried on a new stunt. When did she become like this? Almost dead. His family had entrusted Ichigo with the most precious treasure of the Kuchiki family and this is what he'd do to her?

"I'm so sorry Shirou-nii" She said crying into his chest.

"Baka, trying to kill yourself," He whispered, kissing his little sister's forehead. And for the first time since he was a kid, Toshirou Kuchiki teared up. "I'm sorry Ru-chan. I should've never agreed into letting you marry that despicable pest" He said with hidden vengeance. Anger and guilt welled up in Toshirou's system. "Don't worry Ru-chan, I'll make him pay" He said as Rukia snuggled closer, he tucked a stray hair from her beautiful face. "He'll regret every little thing he has done to you" He whispered, though he knew Rukia couldn't hear him. All Toshirou knew was that Ichigo was going to pay.

He turned towards the door but was stopped by Mao who was standing in the doorway.

"I saw nothing Master Toshirou" Mao said with a bow and left the two siblings.

--

"Someone's back early" A cunning voice said from the doorway.

Ichigo pressed his nose bridge as a migraine was slowly creeping its way in.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo simply said, his swivel chair pivoting towards his visitor.

"I thought you won't come back" He replied, taking a seat at one of the black leather sofas.

Ichigo glared at him and continued to massage his nose bridge. "If you have nothing else to say or report, the door is open"

"But I do…" The blue haired man said with a cunning smile, standing up from his seat he approached Ichigo's desk and produced an envelope from his coat, and threw it to him.

"If I were you Ichigo, I'd start hiding now" Grimmjow said with a smile

Ichigo opened the envelope and scanned its contents.

"Seems to me nii-san came home early for his poor little sister" Grimmjow said with mocked sobs, his voice set in a very high pitch. "Toshirou Kuchiki just arrived a while ago from a business meeting in China"

"Since when did he know?"

"Today actually, after big brother told him" Grimmjow said, watching Ichigo as a distinct sign of frustration was evident on his face.

Ichigo was now massaging his head.

"Does Ginrei know?" Ichigo asked, afraid in knowing the answer.

"No, the siblings kept it to themselves." He replied, Ichigo's facial expression still unchanging.

"Does father know?"

"That I am not sure" Grimmjow said, standing up from his seat. "If I were you I'd start fixing this up because if it comes to worse and if Isshin finds out you've fucked up its bye-bye Kurosaki-Kuchiki Empire" He chuckled mockingly and then departed leaving Ichigo to his thoughts.

'_The family will know soon enough'_ Ichigo thought as a feeling of uncertainty washed over him. All that was in his mind was Rukia, and her lifeless body in their mansion. He felt another pang through his chest, remembering her words from earlier.

'_Is she really Rukia? Was she really the girl I grew up with?' _ Ichigo asked himself.

'_Did you forget?! Or are you just stupid!? __**We **__broke her you asshole' _His conscience barked.

'_It wasn't like that…I…Orihime…Rukia was a nuisance'_

'_Really? Did you really think she wanted to marry you? She knew in the first place that you loved someone else and she was willing to let you go to be with Orihime… Are you forgetting you also had the choice of not marrying her? But no…you chose to marry her. In other words you chose money over Orihime. What does that make you huh? Do you think Orihime would love you after your greedy choice?'_

'_I still believe Orihime and I could make it. After everything I still love her and I know she loves me.'_

'_Really? What if Orihime already found your replacement huh? Did you ever think of that?'_

'_She can't I know she'll still choose me'_

'_Was that your mentality when you went and married Rukia? No, the only thing on your mind was money!'_

'_It wasn't like that…father…and the…'_

'_Blah, blah, blah, still bullshit excuses for choosing money over Orihime and putting Rukia through all that pain!'_

Shaking his head suddenly, the tormented man stood up from his seat and started pacing around his office, trying to tune out the sing song voice of his deepest thoughts. Unfortunately, a visualization was made that a conscience isn't a radio, you can't turn it on or off whenever you please.

'_Orihime probably forgot about you too, after everything you've done, I can't blame her for that.'_

'_I didn't mean to hurt anybody especially Orihime…or Rukia. I just wanted to do something to make father proud…and also for myself'_

'_Yourself? Huh! Don't you see? You just can't do things for yourself, that's your problem you stubborn asshole. You've hurt the person you love and you've hurt the person who loves you. I guess the fact that you grew up with the other and fell in love with the other won't hurt too right? With every decision comes a consequence. Good or bad. Learn that before you get all full of yourself and consider yourself a saint'_

The voice died out as quickly as it appeared. Maybe that was because a conclusion was made that finally made him realize if he had denied his impulsiveness the satisfaction of resurfacing, things could have been better. But, unfortunately, he had been too afraid of facing the issue at hand head on, and decided on retreating like a coward. He took the easy way out, and now, he would have to accept the consequences of greed

--

"Will she be alright?" Toshirou asked as he held his sister's limp hand, she was sleeping soundly; he had admitted her to a nearby hospital. Rukia was shaking uncontrollably and she was very warm and Toshirou decided that taking her to the hospital was the best thing for her sister now. He'd do everything just to see her old self back.

"I'm afraid there are very alarming conditions of your sister" The doctor replied. "I'm waiting for one more of your sister's test to make sure my presumptions are correct" It was when an intern entered the room.

"Here it is Unohana-sensei" He said handing her a manila paper envelope. The doctor tore it open and grabbed the sort of film like paper inside. She observed it for a few minutes, directed it to the light and looked at Toshirou seriously. The young man felt like he was about to be sentenced into something horrible, but what scared Toshirou the most was the fact that it was his sister.

"Rukia-san is severely malnourished, she has an infection, she is also anemic, and I don't know how to say this but your sister has a condition called cardiomegaly where her heart is 50 percent bigger than the diameter of her ribcage. I suggest surgery. "

It was all just too much for Toshirou to take in. He was just staring at the beautiful doctor like some dumb psycho. His hands were sweaty and the hand holding on to Rukia had tighten. His baby sister…a heart surgery…it was just too much to take in. his mind tried very hard to process everything, he was used to stuff like that. But that was business, this was his baby sister…his beloved baby sister. He looked at the doctor then to his sister then back to the doctor. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Unohana smiled at him, "But the good news is, you are going to be an uncle Mr. Kuchiki"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy. So this chapter is about revelations. Yes, and there's a surprise for all of you. Especially Ichi-Ruki fans...kinda sucks though. Anyway, I'm sure to fix that next chapter. Thanks to every single one who had reviewed this story. I am so thankful to all of you my wonderful readers and I hope you all bear with me until the end. Thank you again. and don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I really wish I was Tite Kubo and have Orihime die a horrible death.

* * *

Sweet Pretenses

Chapter 3

* * *

"Master Ichigo…" Yui's eyes widen in disbelief seeing the estate's master so early. Usually, he'd come home during midnight or not come home at all, but due to the circumstances that had occur a few hours ago Yui concluded that Ichigo's early arrival had something to do with their mistress' disappearance with her older brother. She suddenly wondered how that news came to Ichigo so fast.

"You are home early master" Mao said bowing with respect. "Do you want us to prepare a meal sir?"

"Did Toshirou Kuchiki stepped foot in my mansion?!" He bellowed causing both Yui and Mao to shrink to where they were standing, both felt as if the whole mansion had shook because of his thunderous voice. No one dared answer Ichigo's query, it was unemployment or pain for Rukia…both chose the former. Ichigo glared at both his employees, and walked up the vast ivory staircase that led to the master bedroom.

"Where's my wife?!" He yelled once more, but still no answer. He walked inside the room and caught sight of the piece of paper in his wife's vanity, the golden band that signified their marriage atop of it. He grabbed both pieces and read the note.

_You're free now. Be happy Ichi-kun. _

It was clearly written by Rukia; he crumpled the paper in frustration and threw it to the floor. His eyes travelled to the silver object lying lifelessly on the sapphire colored carpet, he grabbed the menacing object and fear suddenly washed over him. He knew Rukia, he knew her well enough to know that suicide was something she'd never do, and if she really did want to end her life she should've done it the minute he took home another woman.

He produced his cell phone from the pocket of his suit, dialed an all too familiar number.

"Find Rukia Kurosaki…NOW!" He heard the person from the other line curse but he could really care less. This was his wife there talking about, and he still had legal rights on her.

--

"What do you mean? Uncle?" Toshirou asked wide-eyed, first malnourishment, anemia, infection, a heart problem and now this…a niece or nephew? From Ichigo Kurosaki, Toshirou secretly wondered what the child would turn out to be…

'_A sick masochistic bastard like his father, more likely' _He thought, disgusted by the fact that the despicable man had touch his baby sister.

"Yes Kuchiki-sama. It seems to me that your Rukia-san is two months pregnant" Unohana said, a smile on her serene features.

"That cannot be" He whispered that the doctor barely caught what he had said. "Repeat the damn test! My sister can't be pregnant!" He yelled at the doctor. His sister pregnant was beyond impossible, it was like saying their older brother had finally accepted Ichigo into their family and that he was going to sell all his company shares to him. After all the news he had heard from Byakuya , Toshirou could barely swallow the credibility of his sister being pregnant.

'_That is…if Ichigo's the father'_

Toshirou quickly dispersed of that thought, if Ichigo wasn't the father…no…he knew for a fact that Rukia could never cheat on her husband—that or she suddenly becomes the modern Virgin Mary. It was then he felt something tighten around his arm. He looked towards the source and saw his baby sister wide awake.

"Leave us" Toshirou said, dismissing the clearly frightened doctor. As soon as the doctor left Toshirou immediately went back to his cool and composed self.

"How are you feeling?" Toshirou asked, brushing his hands lightly on his sister's arm.

"Where am I?" She said, completely ignoring her brother's query.

"You're in Unohana-sensei's hospital" He replied, stroking her hair lovingly.

"I need to go home. Ichigo…he might look for me" Rukia argued, trying her best to stand up from the bed.

"No." Toshirou snapped. "I'm doing what is best for you. I've called nii-sama, he just left Italy an hour ago. He'd be arriving soon"

"You told nii-sama?" Rukia asked suddenly worried. "That's not fair Shirou-nii! I'm Mrs. Kurosaki and my husband might come looking for me!"

"No! You are going to stay here, and Ichigo…don't worry I'll take care of that bastard"

Rukia sighed in defeat. He was her older brother and when Toshiruo decided on something not even Rukia's puppy dog eyes could stop it. "What is wrong with me then, why am I here?" She asked exasperatedly.

"When I got you to the car, you were shaking uncontrollably, and you were warm. That's why I decided to get you here. Unohana-sensei said your severely malnourished, has an infection, your also anemic and you have a heart problem called cardiomegaly." The white haired man recited.

"What else?" Rukia inquired looking at her brother's troubled expression. She knew there was more, she knew how her older brother was trying hard to hide something from her, but he clearly wasn't doing a very great job at it.

"And she says you're…pregnant." Toshirou said his eyes downcast, he bravely glanced at Rukia her head was down but he could clearly see her blank expression.

It was then she looked up to meet her brother's eyes, she smiled up at him.

"I love Ichigo, nii-san. I love him more than anyone could." Rukia started, crystal tears already flooding her eyes. "Ever since we were little, only I discovered it when we got separated in college. I missed everything about him that's why I asked nii-sama about him. After that I e-mailed him, told him that I miss him and that I miss everything we did."

Toshirou walked over to her, sat down on her bed and started caressing his sister's arm.

"He said he missed me as well, so somehow I was blinded that maybe he felt the same way. We even promised one another to spend a day in the carnival." She chuckled, remembering the memories. "But when I arrived at home, he was there with his mother and father along with otou-sama and nii-sama. I knew that wasn't a good sign, Ichigo was frowning and didn't look happy at all. When they had announced the marriage, we grew apart but we still talked to one another. One night, he came to me drunk and told me about Orihime Inoue, the only person he had ever loved. But I still had hope, the arranged marriage so even though I knew he loved Orihime I still had a trump card and I kept silent. I knew it was very selfish of me but I couldn't help it. It was until he introduced her to me, she was an undeniably beautiful and nice woman. There was nothing about her that was not perfect; I could see why Ichigo loved her so. I decided to let the marriage be cancelled, and otou-sama was surprised but didn't argue, I was more than willing to give up my happiness for his, until Ichigo came to our home and begged me to marry him. I thought he had a change of heart but no…I discovered the family business of Inoue had been bankrupt; it was the doing of otou-sama and Isshin-sama. The day of our marriage seemed like the saddest day in Ichigo's life. The moment I became his wife, the moment I became Mrs. Kurosaki…everything just fell apart. I was so desperate to be with him that I was fine with him still loving Orihime. We moved in together, and though I had him, I never had his love. During our supposed honeymoon he took off and went to the States, father never knew about this, I covered up for him. But when Isshin-sama found out about it he was outraged, he made sure the Inoue family would never feel the comforts of a good life again. He drove them to poverty. I was sorry for Orihime, she had nothing to do with it but still she suffered the consequences of being loved by Ichigo. Everything then took a turn for the worst. He started bringing home women, and he'd made sure the house staff and I saw that. He would rarely come home, and if he did a woman was always with him. I know it's adultery but our marriage…it was never consummated. I thought about leaving him, but all I plan are just empty arrangements. I can't bring myself to leave him. Sometimes, I wonder why he can't just love me. Why can't I be Orihime Inoue? Am I not good enough for him Shirou-nii? " Rukia asked her older brother.

"You are more than what you think you are Ru-chan, and I know for a fact that you are something greater than that Orihime. I think you're forgetting something, you are our little hime-chan" He said, kissing her forehead. Rukia suddenly flinched though she tried to act natural, but Toshirou noticed this.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned. Rukia's expression was unsure, and she wouldn't look Toshirou in the eyes though she knew it was useless to keep things from her older brother anymore. She brought down the sleeve of her hospital gown and showed her older brother the purplish bruise Yui asked about a few weeks ago. "What happened?!" Toshirou asked alarmed. "Is Ichigo hitting you?!"

"No…no…" She said quickly afraid that her older brother would have another reason to hate him. As if sharing the CEO position with Ichigo was not enough.

"Then what happened?" Toshirou urged, stroking her thin hand comfortingly.

Rukia breathed in air, she knew she shouldn't lie but if she told her brother the truth there was a huge possibility that Ichigo would never see light again.

"After I visited home, I wanted to clear my head so I asked the driver to go on ahead to the Kurosaki estate. I walked in the city park contemplating about everything. When suddenly, three women and a man dragged me into a van. They put a blindfold on me and a tape over my mouth. When the van stopped, they threw me to the ground and removed the blindfold. We were in a sort of warehouse, I couldn't see their faces, and they had masks on. Then they started beating me, I couldn't scream and call for help and then…the reason why I'm…pregnant. The man with them…he…he…"

Toshirou couldn't take it anymore. He knew what had happened and he knew why Rukia wanted the baby out of her. She didn't want it because she was raped by some maniac. Toshirou eyes flared with fury, and the people who did this to her sister were still walking freely. They would pay, they would surely pay. If he had to hunt them down and unearth all of Japan just to find them he would.

"After that, one of the women grabbed a sort of metal object from the fire. It was for branding animals…" She opened the midsection of her hospital gown and showed her brother the embossed 'I'm a whore' in her stomach. "I was about to lose consciousness but one of the women spoke up she said, 'He said to let you know that you're a whore that knew nothing, a stupid dumb whore and that you deserve it for separating him from her'. When I woke up Mao and Yui were taking me to my bed"

Toshirou looked murderous but still kept his composed self. "But after everything that has happened. I still love Ichigo. I'm really dumb, aren't I Shirou-nii?"

Rukia broke down in her brother's arm crying and Toshirou couldn't help but tear up as well. How he pitied his baby sister. All the pain a single man could cause Rukia, the white haired young man winced. Now Toshirou has more than one reason to make Ichigo's life a living hell.

--

Ichigo sat on his office chair, mulling over what was unfolding. Rukia's disappearance would surely be the catalyst of his downfall. But as he thought it over, her disappearance was inevitable, only he was to be blamed for his own demise.

He ran a hand through his uniquely colored hair and sighed. He opened one of the side drawers and took out the blue velvet box that held his wedding ring. He only wore it once, during the actual ceremony of their marriage and after that he kept it stored. He opened the box and brought out the golden band.

He sighed, guilt suddenly washing over his system. He felt terrible about everything and somewhat sorry for Rukia. He knew she didn't deserve to be treated like that. He knew that she cancelled the marriage for his sake, but he was the persistent one who wanted the money, who wanted to be the CEO. He played with the ring in his hand, and remembered that he pocketed Rukia's ring. He took it out as well and stared at both bands.

It was the symbol for marriage, and yet he saw it as the symbol for pain and struggles; Rukia's pain and his struggles.

"I'm sorry Ru-chan" He said softly, calling her by her nickname. He sighed once more and slid his band on his left ring finger. He opened the velvet box and placed Rukia's ring inside and place the box in one of his coat pockets.

'_I'll bring you back to me.'_ He said, concluding his resolve.

"Why are you even looking for her? This is what you wanted right?" Grimmjow suddenly pulled Ichigo out of his reverie**,** he yawned obnoxiously and went to the recliner in the orange-haired man's office. Ichigo stood up from his seat and walked towards his employee.

"Yes Grimmjow, this is what I wanted…to see the Kurosaki-Kuchiki Empire fall" He replied sarcastically.

The blue-haired man let out a hearty laugh. "That was a good one" He said. "So what if she's missing, as long as you still are CEO of the corporation there's no problem" Grimmjow was taken aback by Ichigo's sudden movement. One minute the blue haired man was relaxing in the recliner when suddenly he was hoisted up from his seat and slammed to the wall.

"Rukia is missing…that's the problem" The orange -haired man said murderously, a death glare in his eyes causing Grimmjow to shut up. "And if you don't find her soon I'll make sure you go back to the street rat you were before."

"Kurosaki-sama" Ichigo dropped Grimmjow, walked back to his seat and sat down, pinching his bridge nose; a migraine already in.

"What is it Rangiku?" Ichigo asked his overworked secretary, not even sparing her a glance.

"Someone is here to see you" She replied with a bow.

"Tell them to make an appointment…" He replied annoyance creeping over him.

"I think you should meet _her_ Ichigo" Grimmjow said, his eyes to the person behind Rangiku. "Good to see you again Orihime" Grimmjow greeted, catching the surprised looked on Ichigo's face as he turned to cast his eyes to the smiling face he had only loved.

"Orihime…"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So yeah, I'm kinda back. heh! i still hope i have my lovely readers.. you make my day shine! anyway, after recovering from a serious accident (i blame my brother's stupid bike) anywei, after much needed rest and mulling over the story here's chapter 4. i'll be updating regularly so yeah.. this is a short chapter but the following (i hope, fingers cross) would be longer. anyway, i hope you enjoy. and remember virtual cookies for everyone who reviews:)) thanks again guys

* * *

Sweet Pretenses

Chapter 4

* * *

"Shirou-nii…" Rukia said with her sing-song voice. Toshirou rolled his eyes, though an unknown comfort was creeping over him upon hearing his sister's 'special' call.

"What is it Rukia?" he asked, peering over the newspaper he was reading.

"Does otou-sama know about this?" She asked seriously. Toshirou closed the newspaper, folded it and set it aside.

"I'm not planning on telling this to otou-sama" He replied, a look of suspicion in his eyes.

"You said nii-sama knows" She said, suddenly finding interest with her fingernails.

"Yes, he was the one who told me to get you"

"Ichigo, nii-sama's going to kill him" Rukia said concerned, her eyes travelling to the window and to the scenery outside.

"No Rukia, I'll kill him. Byakuya…he won't even have the chance to strike that man after I'm finish with him." A murderous look on Toshirou's eyes. "I'll make him pay for every single thing he did to you" Toshirou reasoned, his tone was dark and foreboding that Rukia didn't retaliate. She knew how protective her brothers were, and she knew how protective they can be when it was her on the line.

Toshirou stood up from the couch, fixed his tie a bit and looked Rukia over. "Your cheeks are back to their normal color, that's a good sign. Nii-sama will be here any minute now, I need to go, I have some papers to sign and a meeting to catch. Call me if nii-sama's being mean" He said, his voice softening at his last statement.

The siblings giggled, remembering the times they had been told off by the oldest Kuchiki. Toshirou kissed his baby sister goodbye, and then he left.

Rukia sat in her bed, preparing for her oldest brother's questions. She knew how tricky and manipulative he could be. Byakuya was a very powerful man, stoic and emotionless. She remembered how she and Toshirou used to tease their older brother with his lack of emotions. He didn't get mad, though he retaliated by ignoring them—which annoyed both into insanity and beyond.

Her little travel down memory lane was suddenly stopped when the door to her room abruptly opened. She held her breathe, and in the doorway stood the person she least expected.

"Kaien…" She greeted with a genuine smile. It had been almost a year since she last saw him.

"Ru-chan!" He replied with the same amount of excitement. The man named Kaien proceeded to Rukia's bed and enveloped her into a tight hug.

"Ka-Kaien…my ribs" She said between breaths, his bear hug crushing her bones, it wouldn't surprise her if the doctors say that one of her ribs pierced her lungs.

"I'm sorry" He chuckled lightly. "I just missed you so much" He said, breathing in her scent, it was a mixture of a bit of Sakura blossoms and a bit of Rukia.

"Toshirou wasn't exaggerating" He said looking at how thin Rukia raven-haired woman could only look down in shame.

"Why are you here anyway?" Rukia suddenly asked, quick to change the subject.

"Byakuya called me said you needed me and well…here I am rescuing my princess" He said with a cocky grin.

"Really now…" She said with an undeniably beautiful smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way"

Kaien suddenly nuzzled his face on the nape of Rukia's neck, his muscular arms finding its way around her.

"It feels so good to be with you Rukia" He whispered in her ear. His deep comforting voice, tickling the young woman's senses.

"Kaien, I really missed you" She said pulling back from the embrace and giving her one of her beautiful smiles. She didn't flinch nor did she fight against Kaien as he laid her down on the bed and planted a kiss on her lips.

--

"Its…I'm…Orihime" Ichigo said softly, walking towards the woman he had longed to see and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"I miss you too Ichi-kun" she said with a little giggle as she returned the hug.

Ichigo buried his face in the crevice where Orihime's neck and shoulder would meet. It seemed like forever to Ichigo since he last saw her, her scent, everything about her. He knew his father and the Kuchiki family had been cruel to hers. Putting her family's business to a great loss until it went bankrupt. The Inoue family had no other choice but to accept Isshin Kurosaki's offer to migrate to the United States and start anew there, but it took a turn for the worse when Isshin found out about Ichigo's little escapade during his supposed honeymoon with Rukia. Ichigo really felt great that he saw her again, and as much as he didn't want the tight embrace to end he stepped back and looked her over.

"I'm glad you're okay" He said with a smile, tucking a stray hair behind Orihime's ear. The United States had not been cruel to Orihime, if there was anything that Ichigo noticed it was that poverty didn't do anything to her at all. "How are you?" He asked, leading her to one of the leather couches.

She gave him a big smile and said, "I'm fine Ichigo, how about you? It's been two years since we last saw one another. "

"I'm more than okay, especially after seeing you" He replied, when it suddenly dawned upon him that his wife was missing, and he was there celebrating, though he convinced himself that the celebration was for all the right reasons. A look of regret and concern crossed Orihime's face upon seeing Ichigo's pained expression.

"Is there something wrong Ichi-kun?" She asked, touching his face. Ichigo suddenly caught her hand before Orihime could do anything any further unconscious that it was the same place where Rukia had made a print.

"It's just…Rukia—"

"What about her? I'm sure everything that happened in the past is finish" Orihime cut him, concern evident in her voice. "If my presence here would bring trouble to your families then I'll just—"

"No…No…" Ichigo was the one who cut her off this time, "It won't trouble anyone so please don't leave" The man pleaded like a boy would do his mother.

Orihime smiled , and Ichigo could only stare. "Your wife Ichi-kun? The woman who separated us?" Her voice, Ichigo had never heard it before. It was heavy with anger and hostility. It was clear to him the orange-haired girl before him had issues she wanted to settle.

Ichigo stared at her dumbfounded, he opened his mouth to say something but he didn't dare. Orihime was right, Rukia was the reason why they were separated, but there was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that told him otherwise.

"Rukia…she's missing." He said not meeting Orihime's gaze, he was afraid a look of disappointment would be present in the eyes of the woman he loves.

"Missing?" Orihime said with a slight chuckle. "Then we could get back together" She continued, the smile Ichigo loved to see suddenly came back.

"I don't think that would be the right thing to do Orihime" Ichigo said calmly, standing up from his seat in the couch and towards his desk.

"Ichigo? You wanted her dead right? Isn't her disappearance as good as her being dead? Now tell me, is wishing your wife dead the right thing to do?" Orihime argued.

"Kurosaki-sama…" His secretary's voice caught Ichigo's attention, "I'm sorry to disturb you sir but an important call is on line 2"

Ichigo nodded in acknowledgement, he grabbed the phone from its cradle and pressed line 2.

"What?"

"_We found Rukia Kurosaki,sir"_

"Good, where is she?"

"_Mercy Clinic"_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: yey update! lol.. so here is chapter 5. the plot thickens and aliens! well no aliens, but that would be cool? right? *cricket sounds* oh well, here it is, a bit longer than the previous one. I finished it a couple days ago and I wasn't planning on posting it up so soon but hey, the readers and there feedback make me happy.:)) so here is chapter 5. enjoy! virtual cookies? anyone?

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Kaien Shiba a tall dark-haired man, who had gorgeous onyx eyes, was medium built and had a very pleasing personality to match all his good qualities. He was a fine male specimen indeed. He was in a fencing class with Byakuya when they were still kids and both had became close friends, after being introduced to the other Kuchiki children, the four became very close friends. Unfortunately the Shiba family had to move to the United States.

The last time Rukia had seen him was at her wedding and after that he hardly heard from him. Rukia knew Kaien kept his distance. It was no secret that he admired her as more than a friend and when he had heard news of the young woman's betrothal to Ichigo Kurosaki…saying he was devastated would be an understatement, but despite this he came to the wedding and sadly watched from a distance how the love of his life got married to a man who was only after his own advances. It was mainly out of respect, he didn't want to cause both families trouble, and having Byakuya as a best friend didn't help either. After the wedding he had sent his best regards to the newlyweds, he didn't say goodbye to Rukia the last time he saw her; it was just too painful.

"I'm glad you're here" Rukia said softly, moving closer to Kaien's warm body. They were both in bed, Kaien's arm under the young woman's head.

"I'm glad to be here" He replied caressing her arm. A moment of silence passed between them, and Rukia wanted it to stay like that, complete and utter bliss. The kind of bliss she had cruelly stripped herself from. She never wanted it to end, she just wanted it to stay like that but she knew sooner or later Kaien would want to start discussing about the matters concerning a certain orange-haired man.

"Ichigo…" The tall man started, he felt the slight flinch of Rukia under his touch. He glanced warily towards her direction, she was pained and that much was obvious. "He has been cruel to you" He continued.

The petite woman kept silent, her eyes cast downwards. What could she possibly say? 'No, I'm just on a strict diet'? Or 'I'm really half-vampire that's why I'm so pale'?

"I have been cruel to myself as well" She replied hesitantly, she knew that to Kaien her words would mean she's defending Ichigo. Which in a way, she knew she was. Rukia chastised herself mentally, many people had been going around telling her about the things she knew was wrong but it fell on deaf ears. It really was false hope that she has been able to put up with Ichigo this long, and now that people are really noticing and beginning to understand the severity of the heinous adultery and cruelty Ichigo displayed she was still defending him. Rukia knew deep down that she was the living and breathing evidence of Ichigo's faults.

"Byakuya called me because he didn't want to see you in such a state, he told me he might go berserk, start hunting down Ichigo and kill the man. But he also knew how you would beg him to spare that lowlife" Kaien stopped, watching Rukia's expression carefully. "I know you love him, and all that crap" He stopped abruptly, the words slightly choking him. "But I won't stand by and watch you destroy yourself because of him. We both know that you're more than that. You deserve more."

"Kaien stop…" She said, sitting up from her position and turning her back to the man. "I love you Kaien—"

"You love me as your friend; you love Ichigo as your husband. There's a huge difference Rukia," He cut her off, the raven haired woman was caught off guard. Of course Kaien knew she loved him as a friend, it just amused and surprised Rukia that he was very much aware of it, unlike her who was constantly disallowing the process of reality and facts in her mind. She wished she had the same type of courage to be able to accept and face it head on rather than sitting in one corner and being helpless."I know this is neither the time nor the place to be confessing my undying love…again. But please consider the actuality that in this lifetime…or the next, Ichigo would always love Orihime" The harsh truth slapped Rukia on the face, the brutality of stripping her of any hope she had left was probably what she needed; a cruel reality check from the person who came second to Ichigo in terms of friendship and trust. To start anew, to start a life she knew Ichigo could never begin with her, a life where the leading man would be fulfilled by Kaien.

A knock on the door had pulled both out of their heating conversation, and Rukia was quiet thankful for that. If things had gone on, she would have probably broken down.

"Come in…" Rukia said trying her best to hide the sobs. Kaien stood up from the bed and moved to the couch.

A long-braided-haired woman entered followed by two nurses, she had the most comforting smile Rukia had ever seen.

"How are you feeling Rukia-dono?" She asked approaching her on the bed as the other two nurses checked her IV line and her medical chart.

"I'm feeling a lot better," She answered truthfully, despite the events that had transpired between Kaien and her she was really feeling recovered. Unohana smiled, placing her stethoscope on Rukia's chest area.

"The tests we have ran are showing good signs, if we continue with the medication and an alteration with your lifestyle we can treat it"

Rukia nodded, "I'm going to push through with it" She suddenly said.

"The abo—"

"Yes" She immediately answered, she didn't want Kaien to know about the unborn child she was going to kill.

Unohana eyed her speculatively, and then turned her attention to the man listening to their conversation, and she knew immediately Rukia was trying to hide the abortion from him.

"Are you the fa—"

"He is not" Rukia cut her off immediately, Unohana wasn't making things easier for her. "He's just a friend." This had caught Kaien's attention, and Rukia faltered. If Kaien knew about the abortion he would stubbornly deject it. Ever since they had developed a full understanding of living, Kaien proclaimed that he was pro-life and had been active in various charity cases against abortion.

"I'm not the what?" He asked, Unohana backed a step she knew she had crossed grounds that may be able to save the child but treading those grounds might anger Byakuya Kuchiki; he had clearly stated to follow through any of his sister's decision. Unohana was more than aware of the fact that Byakuya was very unhappy of the way things had unfolded for Rukia and her getting an abortion would be a quick way out of the predicament, besides what type of brother would he be if he encouraged Rukia to keep a criminal's child.

Rukia refused to meet his confused eyes, she couldn't bear tell him that she was going to cold heartedly murder an innocent life.

"Tell me!" Kaien bellowed, the doctor along with her assistants had backed a good distance away from Rukia and the clearly enraged man.

"You are not the father" Rukia bravely answered.

"Father? What are you talking about?" The man asked dumbfounded.

"The father of the child I'm carrying" She responded, her eyes still not meeting his. Then it suddenly hit Kaien like a shark attack.

"You're having an abortion?" He asked disgustedly.

"Yes, an abortion to a child I bear with a criminal" She replied her eyes now courageously meeting his.

"What do you mean?" He asked, now more confuse than ever.

"I am…I…" The young woman stuttered. It was difficult telling Toshirou about what had happened and recalling it and telling it again was just too difficult.

"What is it Rukia?!" He asked, concern and panic mixing up with his other emotions, Rukia's pained expression was making him worry.

"I was raped Kaien!" Crystal tears flowed freely from her amethyst eyes, it pained her to repeat it over and over. "I was raped, beat to a pulp and branded a whore! To make things worse my husband might be behind it!"

The room fell dead silent, no one dared to speak and they all knew these types of things were to be kept buried in memories never to be heard of from again. It was then Kaien broke the piercing silence.

"That's still not enough reason to kill an innocent life. As much as you don't want that, do you think the child wanted to be placed in this situation?"

Kaien turned away and Rukia sat in her bed, watched as the only comfort and solace she had found walked out of the room.

--

"Kuchiki-sama…" Momo Hinamori bowed respectfully a folder in her hand. "It has been confirmed that Orihime Inoue is back in the country. Her current location is still unknown but our men suspects that she is with Ichigo Kurosaki"

Byakuya nodded and took the envelope from his secretary's hands.

"How was Kaien's take on my sister's decision?"

"Kaien-dono was against it. Our informant said he walked out after the revelation, Ikkaku and Nemu are watching Rukia-sama closely."

He nodded; Byakuya expected this much from Kaien, and now that Rukia knows he is completely against it he could only imagine the inner conflict occurring within his sister. He should've known better and Byakuya mentally reprimanded his self, but what's done is done, plus whatever decision Rukia would make he would not love her less. "Also, please tell Soifon to send someone to watch Kaien. Record all incoming and outgoing calls from him and Rukia, keep track of Kurosaki and Inoue's moves and arrange an audience with my sister's butler and her maid"

"Of course, sir." Momo bowed before taking her leave.

Byakuya was left to his thoughts, mulling over what was happening. First was this hospitalization, then the revelation of Rukia being abused and kidnapped, then Inoue Orihime arrives…of all times. Then there were the butler and the maid who found Rukia. To Byakuya everything was not making any sense, is Ichigo really behind the kidnapping? Or is the real culprit just throwing him off. All the confusion happening in his family was giving him a pretty hard time concentrating on matters about running his company. He turned back to his desk, opened the folder sitting quietly and a small condescending smile creeping to his lips; a rare occurrence for Byakuya.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki's Official Divorce Document"

--

"Are you sure it's okay that we'll be having lunch together? I mean your wife is missing" Orihime asked, watching Ichigo's expression as they drove out of the company's building.

He sighed, "I arranged some calls and decided that it's best that we just dine in my home"

Orihime set her eyes back on the street, "Ichigo, I don't want to have lunch in your home. I don't want to be your mistress anymore, and with your wife gone, wouldn't people see me as such? We'll just get together when all these are done; when you've finally decided to call your home 'ours'. You and me, like it was always meant to be" She said, somewhat disheartened by the whole situation.

Ichigo glanced her way, and an unsettling feeling of guilt inhabited itself in his very core. Not only was he betraying his wife…again, but he was battling an inner turmoil to be with Orihime. He knew that was not the right thing…hell all he did was always wrong. But not this time, he will do the right thing. He would reconcile with Rukia, settle everything with her, and beg for her forgiveness, and maybe just maybe they could call it quits and then he could finally be with Orihime.

"You're right. I need to settle everything first before trying to start another beginning" He pulled his car up to an ice cream saloon. "But a bowl of ice cream won't hurt right?"

Orihime smiled up at him, "Ichigo, please understand. I'll see you soon, okay? I still need to run some errands"

Ichigo nodded and smiled at her, he kissed her forehead. "Thank you Orihime"

"Anytime Ichigo." She gave him a small kiss in the cheek and got off the car.

"I'll see you soon" Ichigo said his goodbyes and Orihime watched as the orange-haired man started the car's engine and drove off. Orihime frowned as the car disappeared, it really was getting pretty annoying putting up with Ichigo's emotional diarrhea and inner turmoil. She couldn't imagine how life would be after they get back together. Now, the tall woman was just seeing Ichigo as a nuisance, he was too needy and too clingy.

"I swear if I see him give that cheezy smile again I'm gonna--"

_*Ring*_

She stopped abruptly, searched her purse for her cellphone, after locating it she flipped it open to answer the incoming call.

"Yes?" She answered, annoyance evident in her voice.

"_Rukia Kuchiki is pregnant"_

"What?!" Anger was building up in her now, this current situation could really ruin the plan she had already set. The stage was ready, the actors already playing their parts but now, one little slip up and it all could go down to shambles.

"_Don't I get a congratulation?"_

"You buffoon! When she finds out that the child she's carrying is...ugh! You are very frustrating!" Orihime had started walking the opposite direction Ichigo took, and with every step she was getting more and more frustrated with the person on the other line.

"_I hear you're getting your hands on the bigger prize."_

"Oh come on _nii-chan_, we both are getting a big prize"

"_That is true. But she wants to have it aborted"_

"And that's not good, why?" Finally, good news that could bring everything back to the way it was planned.

"_That is MY child!" _

"If she finds out that that child is yours…you will be dead! I can already hear Byakuya Kuchiki's blade slitting your throat" She said with a slight chuckle.

"_There will be no slitting my dear Hime-chan. They will never know the child is mine"_

"Very well, whatever you want. But how are you going to convince the slut to keep it?"

"_I already have it under control. Don't worry about it. Where are you anyway?"_

"I'm on my way to pick up Kiyo."

"_When are you planning on introducing Ichigo to his heir?"_

Orihime chuckled lightly. "Soon enough, I'm still cleaning his mess. Kami it so hard to pretend you actually care!"

_"Eye on the prize my princess" _The voice on the other line soothed.

"I know.I'll call you later" And with that Orihime hang up. She stopped by a small babysitting service, she stood by the window that overlooked a number of children playing. A dark haired boy immediately spotted her and came running towards the large window. The boy was waving his small hands up at her, his eyes a beautiful shade of auburn that she knew Rukia and her had learned to love.

* * *

there it is! what i tell ya? the plot thickens right? "evil laugh* next chapter Criss Angel makes a special appearance...well not actually. reviews are love! thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: such lovely readers, you make my day extra special. thank you for your support. i'm really glad about how the story is turning out, and i still have a ton of ideas. thanks for everything dear readers. i apologize if i can't thank each and everyone of you personally, but please know that i really am very grateful. without you this story would not exist. thanks. :))

* * *

Sweet Pretenses

Chapter 6

* * *

The steaming hot coffee he had bought for a couple of yen was enough to calm his senses. It was not at all good, but it was decent especially for a clinic. Being in that room and hearing Rukia say she was raped was too much to bear. She was so fragile that Kaien thought she could literally break. The expression on her face was very difficult to forget, and there he was sitting in a damn hospital cafeteria drinking Kami only knows what while Rukia...he couldn't even begin to describe her. He didn't mean to upset her more, especially about the child, but it was just really difficult for him to swallow the fact that Rukia was about to kill someone innocent.

"Can I sit down?" Kaien looked up from his cup of coffee to the woman who had suddenly approached him. The white coat was a blur until she sat down. Then he recognized her as Dr. Unohana.

"Sure." He answered nonchalantly, his eyes getting back to the coffee.

"Look, I'm gonna give it to you straight." The young man looked up, amused and somewhat confused by what Rukia's doctor was talking about. "When she got here, she looked broken, and even though she improved she still has a long way to go. I don't know how or why but somehow she felt better when you came, and I know the abortion is a bad thing but you could've given it to her a little more gently. You shouldn't have walked out on her like that! Of all times she needs a friend, she could really use one right now but you're just being an ass. There I said it!" Unohana finished her little speech with a slight thump of her closed fist on the table.

Kaien stared at her, a little surprised by the doctor's sudden fit. Unohana might seem very fragile and soft-spoken but after her little rant, Kaien knew she was more than that. She may be all smiles but she cared for her patient deeply, that much he could tell. Kaien knew she was right, Rukia needed him. "Still, I don't want to go against my beliefs…"

The doctor sighed, a little exasperated by the man. "All I'm saying is, if you want to convince her to keep the baby say it in a nice way. Tell her she could consider an adoption."

Kaien chuckled lightly, imagining a pregnant Rukia. "Rukia, she won't do that. She's a softie that girl. Sure if I asked her to keep it she'd keep it. But she'd have the child for life; she's not the type to just be giving it away. After all, the baby's still her flesh and blood" Kaien replied, amused that he was actually having that conversation with the doctor.

"There are two ways out of this, she gets the abortion or she goes through her pregnancy and decides from there, and I know you care for Rukia-dono and her unborn child but please leave it to her to decide. She's been through enough." Unohana stood up from her chair, and touched Kaien's arm. "Don't give her anymore things to get upset about; it's bad for her condition."

The young man nodded, "Why do you like getting into other people's business anyway?" Kaien asked with a slight smile, remembering her not so discreet moves back in Rukia's room.

"For the greater good" She replied with a smile as she walked away from the bewildered man.

Somehow he felt better; the talk with the doctor did well in calming his nerves. Rukia's wishes comes first before his, and whatever path she chooses he would be there for her, all the way.

--

"I told you so…" The incredibly annoying sing song voice of Karin Kurosaki resonated in the vast study of the estate's master. Isshin would give anything to have her daughter stop. "That was a pretty stupid move, giving the CEO position to a baka!" She reprimanded her father. Karin was a free-spirited woman, loud and sometimes she tends to be rude. She's always voicing out her thoughts, whether it might hurt someone or not. She believed that saying it straight on is better than wasting precious time beating around the bush.

"Hey, don't say that Karin. Maybe, maybe Ichi-nii is just having that momentary lapse of judgment episodes" Yuzu, the youngest of the Kurosaki family, spoke up. Yuzu on the other hand is the complete opposite. She's soft-spoken and very positive. Unlike Karin, Yuzu tends to coat her words with too much sugar that it's borderline diabetes.

"Episodes?!" Karin and Isshin both said in unison.

"Those are not episodes Yuzu" Isshin replied, massaging the bridge of his nose, a migraine settling in. The last time he had a migraine was when Yuzu announced her engagement.

"Yeah, dad's right. Those are not episodes, what Ichi-nii's having is the whole chapter…the whole book even!" Karin turned back to his father, an annoyed look on her face. "You should've married me to Toshirou Kuchiki and this wouldn't have happened"

Isshin frowned, he didn't want his precious princesses marrying any bastard. To him, no one is worthy. The engagement of his youngest wasn't very easy to accept, and the fact that he actually heard Karin considering a marriage with Toshirou was just too much.

"Have you called Ichi-nii already?" Yuzu suddenly asked, as she played with the diamond engagement ring on her finger.

"No, I called someone to straighten him out." Was Isshin's simple reply.

"Who?" Karin asked, eyeing her father.

"Someone dear to both your brother and Rukia-chan" Karin nodded in understanding.

"I'm pretty sure Ichi-nii has a good explanation for the things that has unfolded" Yuzu said, being the always optimistic girl she is.

"Oh I am dying to hear his explanation" Karin said, slightly disgusted by her older brother's actions. "But knowing him, I doubt he'd be able to pull it off"

"He better pull it off, alright" Isshin said menacingly, throwing the stack of papers into the trash bin near his desk. The bold and large "Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki-Kurosaki's Official Divorce Document" seemingly mocking him.

--

A 2009 Maserati GranTurismo pulled over the parking lot of Mercy Clinic, an unusually orange-haired man stepped out of the vehicle and scanned the area. It was a small health facility, with decent shrubbery, and the clinic was a good distance away from the main highway giving the patients a quiet place for maximum recovery.

Ichigo walked up the front door and straight to the receptionist's desk.

"Good afternoon sir, what can I help you with?" The brunette woman behind the desk greeted him with a smile. Not the fake ones you usually see, but a genuine untainted one.

"What room is Rukia Kurosaki in?" He asked the girl.

"Just a minute sir" The woman said as she turned her attention to the computer, she typed a bit and then looked up to Ichigo with a rather uncertain look.

"I'm afraid we didn't admit any patient by the name Rukia Kurosaki"

Ichigo was quiet taken aback, Grimmjow has confirmed that Rukia was indeed in this hospital…that or he screwed up. "Please check again, I really need to see her. She's my wife" The word 'wife' surprised him, especially the fact he called her 'my wife'. It just seemed odd, somehow. The words escaped Ichigo's lips in a very strange way.

"Sir, there is no data recorded here that we ever had a patient named Rukia Kurosaki" The girl said with sympathy.

Ichigo cursed silently, of course, Byakuya would try to hide her from him.

"Ah, could you check if anyone from the Kuchiki family has been admitted here?"

"Okay sir, let me check" The girl typed again, looked up to Ichigo with the same uncertain look she had a while back.

"I'm sorry sir, no Kuchiki" She said, trying to sympathize with Ichigo's current dilemma.

"Are you looking for Rukia Kuchiki?" Ichigo turned to the source of the voice. A petite woman with long braided black hair was standing behind him.

"Yes, do you know where she is?" He asked, feeling a bit hopeful.

"What are your relations to Mrs. Kurosaki?" The doctor questioned

"I am her husband. I'm Ichigo." He replied, the word 'husband' rolling out of his tongue in a very unusual way. He had never introduced himself as such, and to him it felt awkward saying it for the first time.

The doctor looked him over, Ichigo wasn't sure if she was appalled or pleased but one thing he knew was that the woman before him knew where Rukia was.

"I'm Dr. Unohana. You are asking for the wrong person Mr. Kurosaki." She finally said. Dr. Unohana turned to the receptionist. "Give him Ms. Aiko Hitsu's room" The doctor smiled up at him and walked away.

"Here it is sir, Ms. Hitsu's room. Room 18. It's down the hall then, you turn right" Ichigo nodded, and started to walk but before he could go any further a certain red-haired man stopped him in his tracks, Ichigo would recognize the eccentric tattoos anywhere

"Renji" He said, slightly surprised. How long has it been since he last saw him? He couldn't really recall, after Renji had settled with his wife, he had hardly heard from him.

"You hell son of a bitch" He said, anger in his already saucer-wide eyes.

Renji Abarai. Boy had he changed. He was still the same obnoxious man Ichigo had known, one of the true friends he had ever known, but somehow the slight kindness that was usually engraved in his eyes had vanished, without a trace of possible return. He turned bitter and somewhat anal, and Ichigo could only wonder why.

Confusion was evident in Ichigo's eyes as Renji's angered face grew darker with each passing moment. Nurses, doctors and even the other people in the small hospital had stopped and watched as the scene before them unfolded. Ichigo felt like his life was being placed under the microscope again, the people watching his every blunder, waiting and wishing he'd explode.

"Renji! How have you been?"

Renji gave a bitter chuckle, eyes removing from Ichigo's expectant ones to the ceiling above. It was difficult facing him, the man who had destroyed his cousin's life. He couldn't even begin to comprehend the evil Ichigo has done to her.

"How've I been? You've got some nerve! Marching in here like you own the goddamn place!" Renji exclaimed angrily, it had been a surprise to him when Isshin Kurosaki suddenly phoned him. He was in Kyoto with his wife, enjoying a vacation, but he deemed the situation at hand with greater importance. His wife was more than supportive; they had left their two month vacation with only a week spent. Renji was less than happy, with his well-deserved vacation in the drains; the red haired man was going to make sure that Ichigo would follow. "Don't come near Rukia like nothing happened, like you didn't cast her away like some piece of trash!"

The onlookers had stopped what they were doing; some were discreetly listening while others had sat down on the aisle seats just to listen. A discreet coughing from a lone figure not far from them was a discreet way of getting the two men to pay attention to the people's presence and her thoughtful existence. When she caught the two slightly annoyed glances that had been expected, the doctor smiled and replied in a soft voice, "I think that was your cue to leave. Please mind that you are in private property, if you want to slit one another's throat you are free to do that outside. I won't stop the people from witnessing a possible fight to the death but the recovery of my patients is my top priority so please settle your differences in the parking lot, you two are becoming a nuisance in my clinic. I'll have a couple of nurses to assist if things go bad and you really decide to kill one another."

And so the two men left without another word, Ichigo momentarily forgetting what he came there to do, and Renji readying himself to tear Ichigo inside and out. All hell was about to break loose.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know I took too long to update. I had this writer's block and I didn't want to give y'all a very short chapter. I hope this makes up for it. I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. I hope I still have the lovely readers, thanks in advance for reading and please enjoy. Feedback would be very much appreciated. Thanks everyone for the continuous support.

* * *

Chapter 7

Sweet Pretenses

* * *

Ichigo and Renji began their walk; both were silent as they searched for a place to tear each other apart. The orange-haired man bravely cast a quick glance towards Renji's direction. His jaw was clenched, his lips pursed, and his tanned arms crossed his chest. Somehow Ichigo was slightly intimidated, he didn't know how Renji knew about what was happening. It suddenly frightened Ichigo, he knew for sure his evil deeds had crossed the line. He only prayed for redemption he knew would be hard to get.

Renji stopped suddenly, satisfied with the isolation of their location. Ichigo stopped as well, eyeing Renji who was refusing to meet his eyes.

"Renji, I didn't mean for Rukia or you or anyone to think that I had cast her away like some piece of trash!," Ichigo started, trying desperately to make the frustrated man ahead of him see his point of view. But unfortunately, Renji was too obstinate to even listen to the first portion of his opponent's rebuttal.

"Well that's how you made her feel you dumbass!" He retorted immediately. "And how could you show her your ugly face again huh? You really got some nerve! You know how much her brothers and I want to beat the hell out of you?!"

Veins began to appear on the surface of Renji's tanned skin, proving accurate accountability that he was severely angry. That specific sight before Ichigo caused him to have second thoughts of coming to confront his mistake as thoughts of fleeing back underneath the rock of despair once again seduced him. Bringing him into his own utopia, where no one could harm him in any way. Coward.

"Could you begin explaining to me how you could do that to Rukia? Explain while I'm still not choking the life out of you, cause when Byakuya or Toshirou see you believe me they won't let you explain. I trusted you with her. She was like my baby sister! Damn you Ichigo! She was our baby sister! We swore to protect her!"

Ichigo was speechless. No amount of regret or explanation could justify the things he had done. Both of them knew that, Ichigo felt Renji was just buying time before he could beat him to a pulp.

"I…I don't know" He blurted out. It was then Renji's fist met Ichigo's face.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Ichigo spit the blood from his mouth. He deserved the punch and he knew it. "That's not enough for the pain you've caused Rukia!" The orange-haired man was well aware of it. He knew Renji was just holding back because they were friends.

"It was just…Orihime" Ichigo said her name silently. This angered Renji even more as he kicked him in the stomach. Ichigo made an awful pained noise as he clutched his abdominal area.

"Oh your princess!" Renji said with much disgust. "Do you even remember or are you really that stupid?!" He asked, restraining himself from kicking him again. "Before you even met your precious Orihime, Rukia was our princess!"

"Those were childish antics, and you know it!" Ichigo retorted, his body refusing to get up. The red haired man rolled his eyes all knowingly.

"That some bullshit excuse Ichigo. What happened to you?" The man asked, he sighed in frustration when Ichigo cast his eyes downwards; finding the pavement more interesting.

"You won't get to see Rukia." Renji finally said, crossing his arms with a stern look on his face.

"What!?" The orange-haired man exclaimed despite the pain.

"You heard me carrot top, you won't get to see my cousin."

"I'm her husband. I have the right," He didn't mean to sound so forceful, knowing very well that Renji along with Byakuya and Toshirou were keeping Ichigo away from Rukia as far as possible for her own sake. But Ichigo could no longer stop himself, which raised his blood pressure to new heights.

"All your rights were relinquished when Toshirou got her," He said, the anger in his voice seeming to calm.

"Got her?! They stole her!"

"Oh yeah, well that's what you wanted right? Out of your way so you could be with Orihime!"

He suddenly became silent. His heart suddenly stopped pounding its normal rhythmic beat, Renji was right. He's rights were relinquished, ever since his infidelity. This was what he wanted, to get Rukia out of the way, but somehow he regretted it. "I came here for a reason you know."

"Shove your reasons. I don't need them." Renji said, refusing to hear any more of Ichigo's crap.

"I want to beg for her forgiveness." The orange-haired man continued.

Renji chuckled bitterly eyeing the disheveled form of Ichigo on the ground, "Too late for that now."

"It's never too late for redemption,"

Renji sighed, boy was he persistent. "With the state she's in you won't even get to her door, you're lucky you got to the receptionist alive. If it weren't for that doctor you'd be dead by now."

This made Ichigo look up. "What do you mean?"

"Byakuya have his people watching over her. Walking straight to Rukia now is suicide. Calm everything first, besides you have more things to do."

Ichigo chuckled sarcastically, finally finding the strength to get back on his feet. "I need to talk to Rukia"

"You really are a dumbass! Your father was the one who called me to get you here. Byakuya won't touch me and I'm the only one who could drag you back to your house"

"My father sent you?!" Ichigo asked surprised. How was it possible? How could his father know? He was very discreet…unless Byakuya or Toshirou told him.

"How…How can…that be?" The orange-haired man stuttered, glazed brown eyes stared ahead at the man before him.

Renji nodded with a smile. "He's going to drive you to hell then back."

--

"Make sure these get the front page," The woman handed the man a disc, smiling as her conniving plan took place inside her head.

The news reporter nodded in understanding, a similar smile on his face. "The money?"

"Half now, half after its publication" Orihime handed the man a check she produced from her purse.

"How do you know so much anyway?" The reporter asked, scratching his stub in satisfaction as his eyes greedily looked at the check.

"Let's just say I know both families well,"

The man nodded again, slipping the check in his pocket. "What about the Kuchiki's? Surely they won't be happy about this."

"Just be silent, if they question you tell them someone sent you the disc anonymously."

--

"Baka!" Isshin's thunderous voice seemed to shook the whole mansion. Ichigo, along with Karin, Yuzu, and Renji shrank lower in their seats as they watched Ichigo's D-Day commence. Somehow, the twins wanted to leave the room, Ichigo was clearly beaten up by Renji. Their older brother's face was slightly swollen, a small amount of blood still trickling down the side of his lips. He also had a bruise to his right eye.

"Explain why Byakuya Kuchiki sent me this" He ordered the orange-haired man standing in front of his desk. The twins cringed inwardly, things were about to get worse and all of them knew it.

"Dad…" Ichigo started, unsure of how to explain. He was as surprise as they were. He didn't know a thing about it, divorce documents? If it was that easy he would've done it long ago. _How can you be so selfish Rukia?!._ He thought angrily.

_Well you're one to talk._ Ichigo immediately tuned out the sudden voice in his head, trying his best to come with an explanation to his father without him being stripped of his title.

"I really don't know" He answered honestly. Isshin's frown deepen, that was not exactly the explanation he was looking for. He stood up from his mahogany desk and walked in front of his son.

"Maybe this will help you remember." Karin and Yuzu looked away as Ichigo's limp body fell to the floor with an awful thud. "Where is she?"

"Mercy Clinic." Ichigo answered, refusing to meet his father's eyes.

"I wanted to call Byakuya about this nonsense but the thought of you held me back. I know you have something to do with this. Byakuya won't do this without a justifiable reason; now tell me what did you do?"

Ichigo didn't answer; he stood up from the floor his eyes downcast.

"I brought different women in our home." He finally answered.

Isshin huffed angrily, like the wolf in three little pigs' story. He wanted to beat his son's face in so badly. "If you don't fix this, you will not have any home to bring any women to."

--

Renji drove Ichigo's car smoothly as they headed back to the hospital. Ichigo was on his cell phone waiting patiently for the person on the other line to answer.

"I want to see her." He said, Renji looked at him, wondering who he was talking to.

"_No."_ Was the answer of the hard voice on the other line.

"She's my wife."

"_I am assuming you have talked to your father about this. Why do want to talk to her?"_

"She's my wife damn it!"

"_Yesterday she was a nuisance, and today she's your wife. Why the sudden change of heart Kurosaki? You're going to turn your back on Orihime just because I threatened your position on the company?"_

"We both know your father won't agree"

"_You are forgetting that he is still unaware of what you have done to his little princess. What a shame Ichigo, do you really believe my father would take your side after he finds out what you did to her?"_

"I'm going to see Rukia whether you like it or not."

"_That is not for you to decide. Do you think my cousin's presence would protect you? You won't even get to see Rukia's shadow." _

And with that the phone call ended. Ichigo cursed silently, planning a way to get to Rukia.

"You need to help me Renji." The red headed man looked at him like someone shot an arrow through his head.

"You know you're one of my best friends—"

"I'm you're only friend" Ichigo insisted, Renji grunted something incoherent.

"I still am on Byakuya's side."

"Then why are we driving to the clinic?"

"I haven't seen her so I'm paying Rukia a visit" Renji said smugly.

"Please Renji, help me" The orange-haired man pleaded.

"Wow, this is a shock. The great Ichigo Kurosaki asking for my help."

It was then a knowing smile crossed Ichigo's lips, "I still have the mug shots" Ichigo said, he put his arms up in front of him, acting as if his wrists were handcuffed.

"I told you, the officer dropped the charges! It was all a misunderstanding…how many times do we have to go through this?!" Renji said, clearly frustrated.

"Until I believe it." It was something the two of them had sworn to secrecy, but Ichigo loved to hold the 'incident' over Renji's head from time to time, usually when Renji refuse helping Ichigo.

"I swear to Kami Renji, if you don't help me I will show those photos to your wife."

Renji sighed indignantly, "Fine! But you have to give the photos to me."

--

Rukia sat on the hospital bed, her thoughts looming over a certain orange-haired man. So many things ran through her head, each a vision of pain and suffering. Since the beginning, she had the choice to back out from all of it. There was no pressure put on her, in fact her brothers told—no, actually pleaded—her to stop the insanity. Her father only wanted her happiness, whatever she wanted was what was to be done. She had hoped her decisions weren't rash, the moment they had told her about the engagement she was secretly celebrating, finally…something that could bring them together. She had high hopes that Ichigo would sooner or later forget about Orihime, Rukia sighed. Oh how naïve she was.

She raised her head up to the door when she heard it open. The lone dark figure sat on the couch opposite from her bed. She had glasses on and a thin black ledger in her hands.

"Nanao, right?" She asked. The woman nodded a bit, a forced smile on her lips. Rukia recognized her, she was one of Byakuya's army of zombies—as how Toshirou and her would put it. She sat down and opened her book.

"Where is Kaien?" She asked suddenly, Nanao looked up.

"He is in the cafeteria, mulling over what chocolate to buy for you" She answered, going back to her reading. Rukia nodded, at least Kaien calmed down.

The door creaked open, Rukia looked up and so did the woman with her.

"You are not allowed in here" She immediately said, in a second she was immediately by the door; holding it so that Rukia could not see the person on the other side. "Leave!" She said sternly.

Nanao was still holding her ground and Rukia could barely see the person on the other side.

"No!" She said, though Rukia didn't hear any question being asked.

"Nanao," Rukia spoke softly, the stern woman cast her a side glance waiting for her to continue. "I wish to see whoever is there"

"Byakuya-sama forbids it; he said you are not to see anyone, especially this traitor." She answered, turning her attention back to the person on the door.

"Ruuu-chaaan!"

Rukia suddenly perked up, she knew that sing-song voice. The only person who has the annoying voice.

"Renji…" She said excitedly. Rukia saw Nanao's back stiffen, the woman won't back down without a fight.

"Please let him in" The amethyst eyed woman pleaded. She stood up from her bed, the IV line in tow. Nanao relaxed a bit, turned to Rukia and bowed her head in respect. She was out of the room the next second.

"Rukia!" Renji then came busting inside her room, enveloping her in a tight hug.

"Renji…" She said softly, grateful that she saw another familiar face. The surprises today kept on coming and she was not sure if she wanted anymore. Everything was just too good to be true.

The red-haired man assisted her to the couch where they both sat down.

"You don't look to good," Renji commented, taking her small hands into his. "What do you say, let's get out of this dingy room of yours and into the open? There's a garden for the patients in the back, wanna go check it out?"

"I'm not so sure if I'm—…"

"Aww…Don't be a prick Rukia" Renji said with a smile. He stood up unfolded the wheelchair in the room's supplies and helped Rukia to sit in it.

"Fine, fine, but I need to get back soon. Kaien might—"

"Kaien is here? Well I'll be damned" Renji said, cutting her off immediately. "Yes, ma'am I'll bring you back soon"

Renji wheeled her out of her room, discreetly eyeing the men Byakuya had tactfully placed to guard her. They had their piercing glares boring holes into the back of his head but he could really care less. He had weighed his options carefully, of course he would be leaving Byakuya's good graces but sooner or later he figured that the eldest Kuchiki would forgive him, after all what are cousins for?

A minute or two has passed and Rukia was still silent. Sure she had missed Renji tremendously though she didn't know how to start a conversation with him without involving the matters concerning her hospitalization and Ichigo's apparent absence in the scene. She wondered if how much Renji knew, how did he take it? Had he talked to Ichigo about it?

She inhaled deeply, "You know huh?" She said timidly.

"Yep." Was his casual answer. "Though, I don't know what made Byakuya put you here."

Rukia nodded in understanding. Should she tell him? Would he worry as much as the others did? If she told him she felt better would he believe her?

"I'm just having…heart problems" She chuckled at the irony. The man didn't answer, letting her know to continue and elaborate.

"The doctor said I have this heart ailment where my heart became too large, she said it was because of what I did to myself"

Silence. Rukia fumbled with her nails, she was playing with it, slightly annoyed by Renji's lack of input in the conversation.

"She said I was anemic, malnourished and I have this infection. The minor problems were cured but the heart thing is still…well…and there's the problem with—"

They suddenly stopped, and Rukia noticed they were already outside the hospital, under the comforts of a shade. It was a rather sunny afternoon, a few patients were also outside.

"I'm feeling a bit better now"

She turned to look at Renji, to see how he had reacted. Rukia only saw a blur of orange, and within seconds she was enveloped in a hug…a hug so foreign she never felt the arms that were enveloping her now.

"I'm so sorry."

It was then she realized the arms belonged to Ichigo Kurosaki.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: yes! i've updated within schedule. lol. anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter. reviews are love. thanks everyone!

* * *

Chapter 8

Sweet Pretenses

* * *

"I'm so sorry Rukia" He whispered, the young woman was still in awe. Not knowing how to respond to the foreign gesture.

"Ichi…" She started, though words refused to follow. The orange haired man was crouching to be eye level with her, his arms around her still form, his face buried in the crook of her neck. Rukia inhaled deeply, taking in the masculine scent of Ichigo. It was sweet, with a hint of alcohol and sweat, but it was Ichigo all the same.

For a moment, she thought of placing her arms around him as well, it was the proper thing to do despite the circumstances. For just a minute longer, Rukia let the disheveled form of Ichigo hold on to her. Maybe it was to capture the moment forever – etching it into her soul…or maybe it was because she was scared the moment would end soon. His aroma danced in her senses, as his orange hair softly tickled her nose. It was like holding a delicate flower, she was aware of the smooth stem but was always wary of the thorns. In her life so much never seemed so perfect, yet somehow, this moment did. It represented all that was right in this world, and all the beauty contained within.

This moment was perfect, and yet it was only perfect in her mind. She gently pulled away, removing Ichigo's warm arms around her.

'_NO!' _Her conscience protested.

'_I can't let him hurt us again' _Her rational side interjected.

Rukia bravely glanced up towards his standing form, his face looked dejected and hurt, his expression with a slight hint of confusion and guilt.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, moving her eyes towards the lone flower on the ground.

"I…" The man started, not really sure on what to say. "I came to see you" He finally said.

This had taken Rukia by surprise, though she doubt it if what he said was the truth. "Why? You wanted me gone right?"

Ichigo recoiled a bit, he wasn't expecting that. Her voice full of bitterness and resentment, though he didn't expect her to welcome him with open arms either.

"Rukia…" he started, not knowing how to start rectifying the harm that he had caused. "You don't know how sorry I am,"

"Yes Ichigo, I don't know how sorry you are and I don't know if you're going through a phase. I'm confused, I don't know if I should revel on the fact that you actually came here or I should wallow in the darkness once again because you being here is just…unlike you. What's with the change of heart Ichigo? Something happened that made you come here." She said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Ichigo held her gaze as silence consumed both of them. He knew it was his turn to speak but he didn't know how to put it without it sounding forceful.

_Why did you even come here? _The sing-song voice in his head popped up.

_Redemption. _Was his simple answer.

_You don't need that, you don't need her. Hell! You don't need the CEO position._

"My brothers did something that made you come here." She said breaking the awful silence. "I can see through you Ichigo, I can see you're pained and I can see you're frightened. What are you afraid of?" She asked, her gaze more intense. She was boring holes in Ichigo's very soul and he didn't know how to respond. Was he that easy to read or was just she so accustomed to him that whatever kind of facade he put up she could always see right through him.

"Your brother sent my father something," He finally said, his eyes now refusing her gaze as he turned to the sky above. Dusk was arriving fast and some of the patients have already gone back inside the comforts of the hospital.

"And I take that this something made you come here" She said, her voice chiming with sadness. He nodded nonchalantly, kicking a small pebble.

A moment of silence passed between them again. "And…Orihime…she's back isn't she?" The way she said it made Ichigo realize that it wasn't that she didn't know, she just needed the confirmation.

"Yes," Was his simple answer.

Rukia knew what was coming, whatever Byakuya did made Ichigo have the effort to come and see her, even to a five-year old it would be obvious that it concerned Ichigo so much and maybe he came here to try and talk to her about getting her brother to stop whatever it was.

"Bya-nii, whatever he is doing seems to bother you so much." She said, her voice steady though she was already in the brink of tears.

Ichigo looked at her as if she had grown another head.

_She doesn't know._

Byakuya was doing everything behind her back, but why hide it from her? Because of her condition? Or maybe, they knew she would refuse.

"Do you want to do it?" He asked quietly, he wanted confirmation about his theory.

"Do what?"

"What your brother asks, you'd do it?"

"Yes Ichigo, I would do it." She said quietly, Ichigo was completely taken off-guard by her answer. She doesn't know what it was and yet she agrees? Ichigo was more than sure he could change her mind after he tells her it was a divorce, but what she said next was completely out of her character that it frightened him so much

"Whatever my brother is doing is clearly bothering you that you even made an effort to come here. Whatever it is you are referring to, I would do it. It's your turn to suffer"

--

Renji waited for Ichigo in the car, he was pretty sure Byakuya's men won't touch Ichigo, well not in front of Rukia that is but he had high hopes that things would be better after they talk. He just hoped Ichigo would say the right things.

The car door suddenly opened and Renji jumped a bit in surprise. Ichigo entered the passenger's seat, a dejected look on his face.

"How'd it go man?" Renji asked as he revved up the car.

Ichigo was scowling now, and the red-haired man knew he clearly wasn't in a talking mood. Whatever transpired between Rukia and him wasn't good.

_Ichigo stared at Rukia for a long moment, the woman refusing to take her intense gaze off of him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _

_**My turn to suffer? **__His thoughts echoed her words. _

"_We are getting divorced! You know how this could affect our families?!" He said with little effort to restrain his rising voice. Rukia shrunk in her wheelchair, she looked helpless though Ichigo's bad temper was getting the better of him. _

_Rukia was silent for a moment, he knew she was contemplating her words. He knew how Rukia would go to the ends of the world just to save their marriage. He was slightly confident, she didn't know about the divorce until now, maybe he could still convince her to stop the insanity._

"_Have you thought about that when you were screwing those women?" Rukia replied, her voice calm and collected. The orange-haired man stared at her like he was hearing the prophecy to the end of the world. "You have caused your own demise Ichigo Kurosaki"_

"_We are getting a fucking divorce, would you please bore that into your mind!" He shouted at her, his temper skyrocketing. "Your family will lose almost 65% of what you had before we got married" He said trying to talk some sense into her._

"_A loss my family is willing to accept."_

"_I can't believe this" He whispered more to himself, his eyes not meeting Rukia's. "Twenty-five years of hard work would go down the drain when this happens," His voice so soft that Rukia barely caught it. She stared at him for a while, his eyes had a very strange look in them…regret maybe? _

"_Count yourself lucky Ichigo, those twenty-five years you've spent so hard into building this empire, you're still the one standing strong and healthy, while I'm the one with the helpless heart condition." _

_Ichigo sighed in deeply, taking the surroundings in. His gaze stopped at Rukia's form._

"_Nothing's stopping you from being with Orihime now." She said quietly, her eyes into his. "So please Ichigo leave while I still have some dignity intact" _

_--_

Momo Hinamori stood in front of the empty desk of Byakuya Kuchiki, contemplating on whether or not she should place today's newspaper. All five of them had the same headline, she cringed at the thought of her boss seeing this. She breathed in deeply, ten minutes from now Byakuya would be arriving, just enough time to complete her preparation. She set the newspapers on his desk, rang for his coffee and readied herself.

She got her usual notepad, pen, and three different gadgets for Byakuya's busy schedule, incoming phone calls and the special phone he'd given her for a particular task. She checked the schedule, the butler and maid were first on his meetings today. She breathed in again, after seeing today's headline she had immediately contacted Soifon to do an investigation about it and now she's just waiting for a report. She prayed everything would go smoothly.

"Good morning Kuchiki-sama" She bowed her head as the tall man entered. Byakuya gave a slight nod and Momo followed him inside his office.

"Coffee?" He asked his eyes traveling to the stack of folders he had left last night to work with today.

"It should be arriving any minute now, sir"

Silence enveloped the room, and Momo knew his employer saw the headline on one of the newspapers.

**"Rukia Kurosaki brutally beaten; husband Ichigo Kurosaki allegedly behind it"**

"Call Toshirou. NOW!"

--

The incessant ringing of the phone woke Ichigo from a slumber he barely had. He groaned, his hand going to his head as the pain shot through his whole being. The noise was making everything else more difficult. He cursed silently and reached for the menacing device.

"Yeah?" He groaned through the pain.

"_Ichigo?"_ The orange-haired man suddenly perked up, it was Orihime.

"Hime-chan…" he cooed. The person on the other line giggled a bit.

"_I was wondering if you and I could meet a bit later." _She said her voice a little timid and unsure.

"Yeah, sure. It'll be alright" he answered almost immediately.

"_Can we meet in the carnival?"_

"That'd be great,"

"_Okay then, I'll meet you around four pm. By the way, how is Rukia-san?"_

Upon hearing Rukia's name, Ichigo was flooded with the reality of his upcoming downfall. He thought about answering Orihime, should he tell her? Was it for her to know? The compact theater of his mind suddenly played visions of what had happened yesterday, what she had said,her appearance, her voice and her eyes. Ichigo thought he knew her eyes, but only now had he realized how much a stranger she was.

"Rukia? She's…fine" his words almost came out like a choke, he prayed Orihime didn't catch it.

"_And how are you?"_

"Me? Well, I'm still me." _Minus the CEO title, _he wanted to add.

"_Well I really hope you and Rukia-san are in good terms, maybe the news is all rumors"_

"What news?" Ichigo asked confused.

"_What? You don't know, turn on the television and switch to channel 2"_

Ichigo did what he was told, his eyes and ears refusing to believe what he was seeing. In the screen flashed a picture of Rukia blindfolded and gagged being dragged inside an old worn out warehouse by a masked figure.

"_Ichigo? Ichigo? Are you still there?"_

But he didn't hear anything nor was he aware of his surroundings. He dropped the wireless phone, grabbed his jeans and headed out of his door.

--

Mao and Yui heard the slam on the second floor of the mansion as they were preparing their selves to meet with Byakuya Kuchiki. A moment later they had seen the disheveled appearance of the master's estate going down the vast staircase, he clearly just got out of bed.

"Where are you two going?" He asked when he saw Mao and Yui.

"Personal affairs Master," Mao said with a slight bow. Ichigo nodded nonchalantly and went out the door before the two of them.

"Shall you be eating here tonight sir?" Mao called after him, a slight wave of his hand meant no. Mao nodded and proceeded on with Yui as they walked the length of the driveway.

The orange-haired man just got into his car when his cell phone started beeping once again.

"WHAT?!" He almost shouted into the receiver, whoever was calling should have a hell of an explanation. "Someone better be dying." He grunted angrily.

"_Now, now, don't yell into your cell phone like a madman Ichi-kun" _a false cheerful voice said.

"Who is this?!" Confusion evident in the young man's eye, he took a quick glance at his cell phone's screen to see if the number calling him was registered…it was not.

"_Such bad manners, what if I told you Rukia Kuchiki is dying?"_

"That's Rukia Kurosaki to you!"

The person on the other line chuckled bitterly. _"Oh yes, I forgot, Rukia Kurosaki"_

Ichigo mentally slapped himself, his wife is dying and he cared more about correcting the person on the other line.

"_You are falling into the grave you have dug up yourself Ichi-kun" _The voice continued. _"With Rukia gone, no one is there to protect you anymore"_ He mocked, the voice laughing menacingly.

"Protect me? Rukia never protected me!"

"_You are a fool! I can't wait to see Kurosaki Empire fall from such high and good graces. Au revoir Kurosaki" _The call ended before he could even give the other person a piece of his mind. He cursed loudly, started his car and slammed on the accelerator.

--

"I heard Ichigo came here yesterday." Kaien whispered that Rukia barely caught it. The young woman looked up, Kaien was eating the chocolate pudding given together with her meal.

"Yeah," She answered curtly, her eyes traveling anywhere that didn't have Kaien's eyes.

"And Renji too?" She nodded absentmindedly. "You talked?"

"Only with Ichigo" She replied as Kaien set down the empty container of chocolate pudding. Rukia's eyes suddenly widen in disbelief and slight repulsion. "You pig!" She scolded Kaien as she eyed the very empty container. "I told you to leave me some!" Kaien chuckled at her childish antics, he stood up from his seat and moved closer to Rukia, lying his well-toned body next to her ragdoll like physique. He placed his arms under her neck and Rukia snuggled in closer to him. Kaien smiled to himself and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

Rukia smiled, she was happy and she was thankful to Kaien, she was happy for herself and proud that she was taking small steps to move on.

"Ichigo told me something yesterday" She whispered. Kaien didn't answer to let her know to continue. "He said nii-sama is filing for our divorce"

"How does that make you feel?" He asked, his hands grazing her arms lightly.

She wanted to say sad, but after what she had told Ichigo yesterday that would only make her credibility worse than it already is. "A bit happy I guess" She replied.

"Why?" Kaien asked, confusion evident in his voice. "I thought you love the son of a—"

Rukia's disapproving look silenced Kaien at once. "Son of a gun…" He saved with a slight smile.

"Yes I do love him, but I can't keep doing that. I can't keep doing this to myself. I realized yesterday that he only came here because nii-sama threatened his position in the company. Our divorce would also mean nullification of the Kurosaki-Kuchiki Inc. He said our family would lose much, I told him we were willing to accept that loss. I don't think I would want to give my father and my brothers that sort of headache"

Kaien rolled his eyes knowingly, and Rukia saw it. "You have to stop putting other people's happiness before yours. It's your life, and I think Byakuya and Toshirou would not mind a few million yen, and knowing your father, all he'd want for you is happiness."

Rukia smiled at his sentiment. Kaien always had the knack of cheering her up, he always knew what to say.

"I told Ichigo that I would agree to the divorce."

Kaien's eyes widen in disbelief as he looked at Rukia. She was staring blankly outside the window of her room. "What did he tell you?"

"He was downfallen, dejected too I guess. And when I saw that look on his face, I was a bit glad. I told him that because the divorce seems to bother him so much that I would agree with it, I told him it was his turn to suffer."

"Sadistic much?" Kaien said with a slight chuckle. Rukia joined him with a little giggle and sighed.

"I hope what I'm doing is the right thing" She whispered.

"I know you are" Kaien replied, standing up from his position. His body looming over Rukia's petite form. "And since we're talking about Ichigo suffering and the inevitable divorce, you don't mind me doing this?" And in an instant Kaien's face has lowered to Rukia's, his soft lips grazing hers.

"_Sometimes, pain becomes such a huge part in your life that you expect it to always be there because you can't remember a time when it wasn't. But then one day, you feel something else…something that feels so wrong only because it's so unfamiliar, and in that moment, you realize...you're happy."_ The young woman didn't object as she lovingly placed her arms around his neck, welcoming the foreign gesture.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: eeekkk...i'm quiet embarrassed with this chapter, its not that long and not much action. i really hate writer's block. anyway, i still hope you enjoy.

Ryana-chan: lol. not really. haha. it was just something random. heh..

And to all reviewers and readers...give love...it makes the world go round :) smile. thanks for your support.

* * *

Sweet Pretenses

Chapter 9

* * *

Dr. Unohana entered Rukia's room after being given permission to do so, she immediately went to her bed side and checked her vitals.

"Your brothers have put a lot on effort on finding you a new heart, and I think within weeks something might come up" The doctor said with a smile. Rukia returned it curtly.

"Can't I fight it off by medicine?" She questioned. The doctor shook her head no.

"You're in the latter stages of cardiomegaly, medicines can help maintain your hearts rhythms without having your heart go on overload but I can't say for sure on how long we could keep this going. The sooner we find a heart the better."

"But, still, that could take months…years even" She replied, then a sudden realization of how pessimistic she was dawned upon her. She shook her head in defeat. "How am I holding up to it?"

"Pretty well, but we can't say. Your heart rhythms became very erratic that I had to increase your medicine dosages, but you're doing quiet fine. Right now, you shouldn't worry so much. It would be bad for the—"

Dr. Unohana caught herself before she could go any further. The amethyst-eyed woman just gave her a small smile and said, "It's okay, I'm just worried with the medicines I'm taking. Wouldn't that be bad for the baby?"

The doctor gave her a wide smile, "You're going to keep it?" She asked, her excitement evident in her eyes and voice.

Rukia gave her a slight nod. She had been thinking about it since she had found out she was pregnant. Though it was an unwanted pregnancy the child could not be blamed for what had happened. After every misfortune in her life she had considered the baby a miracle and somehow the baby might be the turning point of her life.

"I'll call an obstetrician for you, or do you have any preference?"

"I'll just let you decide" She said with a slight smile. The doctor nodded, glee apparent on her sudden change of mood.

"The medicines I gave you have very minimal effect on the baby, though I'd still like to have a consult with an obstetrician" Rukia nodded, and the doctor took her leave. It was then she noticed the lone figure that had been standing in the doorway, mouth agape and eyes wide as saucers.

"Renji…" She said with surprise, and suddenly wondered how much he had heard.

"You're pregnant?" He said in awe.

"What are you doing here?" She said with equal surprise in her voice. Renji immediately went to her bed and hugged her for what seemed like an eternity.

"Oh my God Rukia, you're pregnant!" he exclaimed once again. Rukia giggled lightly, and playfully punched Renji on the shoulder.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag" She replied with a slight smile, happy to see her cousin once again. They didn't have the proper conversation yesterday and she was glad he had come to visit her again.

"Who's the father?" He asked seriously, there was a look in his eyes that said 'don't' you dare lie to me'.

She immediately cast her eyes away from a waiting Renji, finding the continuous drop of liquid from her IV line more interesting. A slight shrug from her confirmed Renji's suspicions.

"The people who had beaten you, they…Oh God!" Renji exclaimed, anger building up inside of him.

Rukia looked up at him in bewilderment, she was sure she didn't tell Renji anything about the incident. That or her brothers told him, though she doubted that. It was just too sensitive a matter to be telling every member of their family.

"How?" She questioned, her small hands touching the young man's hand.

"It doesn't matter." He replied, empathy in his eyes as he looked through the young woman's uniquely colored ones. "Where is Kaien anyway? Haven't seen the bastard in a while"

Rukia shook her head with a slight smile on her face. "He went out to get me something…edible to eat" She said giggling. Rukia watched Renji carefully; there was still something in him that wasn't quite sure on what was happening. Doubt was written all over his face, and something else…anger.

"Guess I'll be the smelly grumpy uncle." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh just the smelly part, Bya-nii called dibs on grumpy." She said, and they both laughed.

"So what type of entertainment do you have here?" He asked nonchalantly. Rukia smiled, some things don't seem to change. She reached through the bedside table and produced a deck of cards.

--

"I love you Renji but I guess you're not as good as you say you are." Rukia laughed lightly, her eyes glistening like jewels. "Go back to school mister big shot" She laid down her hand, Renji's face dropped slightly.

"Well I'll be damned. You're cheating Ru-chan!" Renji said glaring at Rukia's royal flash.

Kaien watched as the two of them laughed, Rukia punching Renji's arm playfully. The two hadn't notice his arrival and he had watched them carefully. When he saw Renji he immediately wanted to throw him out, after what had happened yesterday, but the smile on Rukia's face made it too difficult to continue his action. Despite the incident yesterday, Renji was still making her smile and happy, that was enough for Kaien.

It was just like old times, well almost. Kaien crossed his arms on his chest, his gaze traveling to Rukia's beautiful eyes. The look in them bothered him. Most people wouldn't notice it, but he could see it clearly, like a black dot in a piece of white paper. There was a bit of grief, and the look of broken hope. It was a look that made his heart ache and anger spike at the same time. He could tell that she was still thinking of _him_, despite what she had said a while back.

The room became silent, the two still unaware of Kaien's presence.

"I didn't know anything Ru-chan" Renji said as he gathered the cards. "If I had any idea of what was happening I would've gotten you immediately"

Rukia looked down at her hands, she didn't like where their conversation was going. Kaien's fist clenched tightly, _'We didn't know anything'_ He wanted to blurt out.

"Maybe it wasn't just me Ren-kun" Rukia replied, "Maybe Ichigo wasn't cut out for relationships, and I just had too much false hope" She let out a small laugh as she placed the cards back in the drawer.

"It was never you Ru-chan" Renji said, his hand squeezing hers lightly.

"Yes Renji, it was never me. It was always Orihime. It has and will always be Orihime" Rukia murmured, a small tear rolling down her cheeks.

--

The orange-haired woman waited patiently for her companion, it had been five minutes past four and still no sign of Ichigo. She glanced warily at the inflated playground for youngsters, her heart seeming to burst with sudden happiness as the small boy waved up to him. She knew that now is the right time, it was now or never.

"Orihime…" She looked towards the source of the voice and an unsettling sight caught her. Ichigo looked liked he had been ran over by a truck five times. Orihime frowned inwardly; this was not the image of the father he wanted to introduce her child to.

"Ichi-kun" She said, trying hard to conceal her repulse. The man smelled of vodka and he clearly got up the wrong side of the bed, his hair tousled, plus the man clearly hasn't taken a bath yet.

Ichigo caught sight of the slight repulsion in Orihime's eyes, though he chose to ignore it. This is as good as she gets, a drunkard lowlife.

"What did you want to talk about?" Orihime looked at him thoughtfully, grabbed his hand and pulled him over to a bench where she still had a very good view of her son.

"Ichigo, I don't know how to say this…" She started, her eyes smiling as she looked into Ichigo's anxious ones.

"About Rukia? I'm working on—" The woman placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"I didn't want to talk to you to talk about Rukia-san" She replied, she removed her finger, her eyes travelling down to her lap.

"Remember when we still got together even after your marriage?"

_Yeah, and look where that got us…where it got me._

Ichigo nodded, not sure on where things were going. "You have to understand that I love you so much…" She said, looking up at him.

"I love you more…" The man replied with the same smile of assurance.

"I know, and that love just consumed us both that we didn't have a place to store it anymore…" She continued, she took Ichigo's hand and led him away from the bench and into the inflated playground a few steps away from them. "I'd like to introduce you to Kiyo"

Ichgio stood dumbfounded, he was staring at a small child; he had dark hair, the unmistakable brown eyes that were his, and a smile that was undeniably Orihime's. He didn't know how to react, a child? A son? He looked at Orihime's expectant eyes, they were somewhat unsure.

"Orihime…" He whispered suddenly, a smile slowly making its way to his lips.

"I didn't know where he got the dark hair from…" She said with a slight giggle. The orange-haired man chuckled a little, the happiness of finding out you have created another human being with the person you love was washing over him. He suddenly hugged Orihime by the waist, picked her up and kissed her lips.

--

Momo watched as Toshirou Kuchiki walked towards her desk, an unusual small smile on his lips. She immediately stood up, bowed in respect and greeted him a good afternoon.

"Byakuya-sama has been expecting you" She said softly, still in her bowed position. Toshirou didn't answer, he was just gazing at her intently, enjoying making her feel uncomfortable. This was the only thing he enjoyed being in his older brother's office.

"Byakuya-sama is still with Mao and Yui—"

"The butler and the maid" He said in a matter-of-factly tone. Momo now straightened up, dusting up the invisible dirt on her pencil skirt.

"You look more and more like one of my brother's zombies every time I get here" Momo raised her head indignantly.

"I shall take that as a compliment Toshirou-sama" She said, and the white-haired man only chuckled. "News has been going around that if Rukia-sama hadn't married Ichigo-sama then you shall be wed to his younger sister, Karin"

The smile on Toshirou's lips vanished, a scowl now in its place.

"I hear you are quite fond of Karin Kurosaki" Momo said, her eyes refusing to meet Toshirou's intense glare.

"Whatever Rukia told you don't believe it," He said suddenly defensive. "It was ONE soccer game and everyone's making such a big fuss about it."

Momo bowed, as she tried to hide the smile on her lovely face. "I can assure you that Rukia-sama had nothing to do with it" Toshirou rolled his eyes; Rukia had everything to do with it! The intercom suddenly came to life, and Byakuya's voice came up.

"Momo, send my brother in." The secretary pressed a button and answered,

"Very well Kuchiki-sama." Momo turned to Toshirou and gave him a mocked smile. "Byakuya-sama is ready to see you."

Toshirou gave her one parting scowl and proceeded inside his brother's office, meeting Mao and Yui on his way. Upon arriving inside his older brother's office, Byakuya was in his swivel chair, his back to Toshirou.

"Shirou, please do not distract my zombies, test your flirting skills somewhere else."

"Shut up" Toshirou retaliated.

"Why don't you try it on Karin Kurosaki? You seem to be very fond of her." Toushirou rolled his eyes all knowingly wondering what the hell Rukia had told them.


End file.
